The Plan
by angelgurl079
Summary: Now it's not everyday that you get punched in the face by a very pissed of heiress calling you a slut cause you stole her boyfriend... now you got to wonder.. is this a normal day at all? Whats going on? A very devious plan of course. Naruxsaku
1. Chapter 1

So this is the rewrite of _The Plan_ to which I will make every chapter longer and better then I did the first time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

* * *

><p><p>

**BAM! **

Sakura was sent flying back and hit the tree that was only a couple feet away.

Now today was supposed to be a normal day for Haruno Sakura. Get up and get ready then go train with Tsunade, after that go see how Sasuke has recovering since Naruto and her whipped his ass back to Kohona about 4 months ago- and this was where she was when the pissed off heiress hit her in the face- then after a good long argument with Sasuke about whether he was healthy enough to leave- which he lost every time- she would go play sogi with Shikamaru then after beating him once she would try to convince Neji (again) that she could be a good training partner till Tenten got back since she was away for the next 5 months in the mist doing a mission, visit Lee and see if he wanted to train since Neji would turn her down (again), then go get ramen with Naruto and Kiba and ever since Hinata and Naruto started dating she would join too.

They had been 4 months and Naruto and Hinata seemed happy. With a blushing Hinata and a laughing Naruto, I mean you would think they were a happy couple, but when you have the blue haired Hyuuga coming quite literally out of no were and just punch you in the face and scream that you're a slut for stealing her boyfriend...now you have to wonder... if this is a normal day at all.

"Hinata..." She got up carefully watching the defensive stand Hinata was in and preparing for another attack. "...I didn't steal your boyfriend. To be quite honest I have no idea what your talking about." _'And why would I steal her boyfriend? Do I really look like the type that would do that?'_ She thought angrily of being judged.

**'Prolly the pink hair...' **Her inner self chimed and she had the urge to roll her eyes at her own inner thought. Hinata pale eyes welled up with unshed tears to which she quickly wiped furiously and .

"Really? He said he wanted a break!" Sakura's eyes widened from this proclamation and she felt a loss for words. 'Naruto... I thought you were in love with Hinata...

"I'm really sorry Hinata but I really don't understand how this deals with me" she said honestly.

"He said he wanted to see other people... not because he didn't like me or anything but cause he is in love with someone else... and he didn't want to hurt me later on... now tell me who is the only girl that has ever held Naruto's attention from the beginning?" She said her voice filled with hate and jealousy something Sakura had never heard from the once timid girl.

Sakura was quiet she knew the answer to this one. She had always known he had cared for her and liked her... but love? She always felt like Naruto just had misplaced feelings for her. That he actually only saw her as a sister but the lack of love and attention growing up made him think that what he felt was something more. That is why Sakura had always blown off advances... but to leave someone like Hinata because he supposedly felt something for her.. now she didn't know how to feel about that. She turned to Hinata with a frown as a memory was coming to mind.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend... and I don't know who it is that he loves now... but... It's not me... he told me before he asked you out that he saw me as only a sister." Though it didn't show somewhere deep in side she didn't want to remember that memory.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Sakura was sitting on top of the monument staring down at the village. She sighed softly into the gentle breeze that blew thru her hair. _'It's been a week since we brought back Sasuke-kun... he's still in the hospital in deep coma that he hadn't come out of yet... I still haven't gotten the courage to see him after the battle... Naruto has but not me. I just.. cant right now...'_ From what felt like out of nowhere she felt the loud mouthed ninja sit next to her. She smiled gently but didn't acknowledge his presences yet.

"Hey Sakura-Chan! I've been looking for you!" He said happily. She smiled at his greeting feeling her small depression slowly melting away.

"Someone's happy today hm?" He laughed at her statement and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya Sakura-Chan...can you keep a secret?" He said leaning in a little to her and getting serious. Sakura turned hesitantly towards him

"Uhh yeah... what about?"

"Well... Umm I'm going to ask this girl out I like today..." he said smiling. She gave him a stern annoyed look.

"Naruto... if it's me... you already..."

"NO...no nono..." He said cutting her off. "Not you Sakura-Chan... I don't like you like that anymore... I mean your pretty... but... I didn't save that bastard for you for nothing" He stopped and turned away for a second and turned back with his normal foxy grin and his eyes closed. "I only see Sakura-Chan in a sisterly way now." She was shocked and gave him a soft smile but she felt her heart clench a little but ignored it thinking it was because he finally recognized what he felt for her was just friendship...

"So who's the lucky lady who gets your attention?" Naruto blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Hina-chan" Sakura almost fell over.

"OHMYGOD! FINALLY!" She screamed almost blowing Naruto away. He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I mean we all wondered when you finally get she likes you!" Naruto stopped laughing and blinked.

"She likes me too!... Wow this will be easier then I thought!" Sakura just sweat dropped. After a couple of minutes of silence he got up.

"Well I got to go Sakura-Chan... I'll see you tomorrow and tell you how it went." He started to walk away. The pink haired woman watched him go.

"Treat him well Hinata... he deserves the best." She turned back to look at her village and let her previous thoughts of Sasuke consume her.

End of flashback

* * *

><p><p>

She shrugged her shoulders in attempt to shake the memory that had seized her.

"Hinata.." She carefully took a step towards the girl and reached a comforting hand towards her and pulled the purple haired girl into a hug. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what that idiot is thinking, but I'll find out even if I have to beat it out of him!" She pulled back and looked into her friends eyes with all sincerity. The heiress smiled one of her gentle smiles and Sakura felt her heart clench for her friends pain.

"Thank you Sakura-chan... I'm sorry I hit you and just assumed you would do such a thing."

"It's probably the pink hair" Sakura said pointing at it hoping to lighten the mood. Hinata just smiled awkwardly. "Well... umm, I'm going to go find that idiot... I'll catch up with you about what he has to say for him and give him a good punch in the face!" She waved and ran out of the woods towards the blonds favorite ramen stand.

Hinata leaned against the tree that she had hit Sakura into and waited till the pink haired woman was out of sight. After she was sure she was she pulled a walkie talkie out of her pocket and clicked the button on the side.

"This is Blue Rabbit...over" She calmly said into it. After a moment a mans voice came over the speaker.

"This is Black Tiger, whats the status, over." She took a deep breath and calmly spoke.

"Stage one is complete. Pink Cat is looking for Orange Fox."

"Good, I'll tell the others to start stage two."

"Over and out" Hinata replied. She smiled as she walked away. Who ever said Hinata wasn't a good actress? She was one of the best around.

* * *

><p>This is Chapter one. Short I know but It was just the opener.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the make me happy and want to update asap. I'm excited to be back and to be rewriting this and to finally finish this. I actually have the next few chapter written out. :D So expect weekly updates. YAY.

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Naruto could be seen just leavening his favorite ramen place, throwing his coat on in a hurry because he had realize he was going to be late to see his best friend rival. Sasuke had asked him to come to the hospital today because the bastard wanted to 'talk' to him about something important.

_'This better be important'_ Naruto thought. _'I'm missing my 7th, 8th, and 9th bowl of ramen right now...'_

He slowed down his pace when the hospital came into view. He sighed deeply and tried to think and give himself some time before he had to put on a happy face in front of Sasuke. The past couples of days just weren't going well for him and he needed to get his mind off it so maybe seeing that ignorant bastard he had forced to come back could at least keep him busy enough not to think about... her.

He walked in the door and passed the nurse behind the desk without a word or even a glance. The blonde woman looked up and smiled mischievously. He passed other rooms till he got to Sasuke's and opened the sliding door and walked in and closed it behind him. When he glanced at his friend he noticed that Sasuke was just sitting there waiting looking slightly impatient. He took a seat at the chair next to the bed and relaxed. He sighed really loud then sat up and looked at his best friend.

"So what you want bastard." He asked flatly. In all reality, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be eating his ramen or sleeping, but not everyone gets there wish and it seemed to be Naruto's week not to get what he wanted. Sasuke smirked his ever cocky grin at him slightly.

"Well first off, Tsunade is letting me out in a couple of days so now you can actually have a better sparing partner." He said trying to joke. It's true that Sasuke had finally killed his brother off and like Sakura said, it didn't make him feel any better... but he saw no point in coming back to Kohona when he had found out the truth and had wandered the country aimlessly trying to find his purpose once again. That is until Naruto and Sakura had tracked him down and FORCED Sasuke back. They had to fight him to the point of death and Naruto had worked his magic personality to make him realize that just cause the last generation had made their mistakes didn't mean the new generation couldn't make it right. Sasuke smiled at his friend at the corner of his eye. Naruto would never know how he had saved him from the dark pit inside him. And little by little and I mean VERY slowly was he reverting back to the way he was before he left. It helped to have a support team like Naruto. He relaxed a little. Naruto gave him a blank look.

"And? I can still kick your ass any day of the week" Naruto stated.

"Ch, that's what you think." He retorted.

"Well I'm not the one in the hospital bed am I?" He yelled back making his point by crossing his arms in pre-triumphness.

"You're going to be and anyways you had to have help in the first place to get me in here from Sakura." Sasuke said.

"HA! She was just a warming you up so I could totally kick your ass!"

"Well you still had to have help in the first place from her! Dobe!"

"TEME!"

"DOBE!"

"TEME" Sasuke coughed after a second and rubbed his head.

"I didn't call you down here to fight with you..." Naruto sat down in his seat... somewhere in the middle of fighting with Sasuke he had stood up to yell. He knew he was getting worked up for nothing and letting the bastard get under his skin.

"Then what is it" He said getting a little impatient.

"I ... I want to talk about Sakura..." Naruto froze for a second as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"What about her." He asked cautiously.

"I don't know just since I came back I just really been noticing her...now since I don't have anything in my way of focus and she has gotten really strong and would be the perfect woman to bear my kids." He said watching his friend closely but acting natural. "And she isn't bad looking at all with those curves" He added with a smirk. Naruto hands fisted tightly and unfisted. He turned around towards the window trying to relax his body so it wouldn't cue Sasuke how he felt about him talking about Sakura that way.

"Whatever teme. She's been yours from the beginning and she really cares for you... she waited that whole time for you." He looked over giving his foxy grin with his eyes closed. "Just remember though... You break her heart... I break your face." He turned around and was headed for the door but stopped at Sasuke's voice.

"That's not all though..." Naruto turned around confused. "I want you to stay away from her."

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"I want you stay away from her... She said something to me... that made me worry... and I want you to stay away from her until me and her are official." He said total seriousness on his face. Naruto turned away thinking deeply. Not wanting to make this promise but he loved both his friends and wanted the best.

"Ok... only for her happiness though..." He said and left.

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he left.

* * *

><p>Sakura had tried looking for Naruto at his favorite restaurant but to no avail he wasn't there. She felt like she had checked everywhere and when she asked, no one seemed to know were he was and she was absolutely frustrated and to her boiling point. She was heading for the hospital to see if he might have stopped by to see Sasuke. As she got closer she saw Naruto leaving the hospital. A smile graced her lips and she crept towards him. He hadn't seen her yet so she decided to sneak up on him and hit him the head. She smirked as she came up with a plan. She was only 5 feet behind him and she got prepared to take him down with her brilliant pounce when a flash of blonde caught her eyes and she was pushed back and into a bush from the side and landed with an 'oof'<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked behind him swearing his ears had heard a noise but there was nothing there... He shrugged and started walking away.<p>

_'A squirrel probably fell out of a tree... poor thing'_

* * *

><p>Sakura pushed the blonde thing or should I say person off her.<p>

"Ino-pig! Why did you that for! I was going to sneak up on him as a joke!" She complained peaking over the bush to see that Naruto had disappeared. Sakura felt herself want to sigh in annoyance for losing her blond teammate. Ino put on an innocent face.

"But Sakura... I saw you and I wanted to surprise you. How was I supposed to know you were going to do the same thing to him?" She said with a pout. Sakura sighed and got up and dusted of her skirt and shirt.

"Ok... you're forgiven so. How has your day been?" She said acting polite but showing her slight agitation at her best friend. Ino smiled and turned around.

"I'm Sorry Sakura. I got to go... I just wanted to drop in and say a quick hi to you since I haven't seen you in a bit..." She said as she left. Sakura now felt the urge to sweat dropped. Was her friend becoming dumber?

"But I saw you yesterday..." And with that she decided that all the girls in Konoha were losing it and that she was definitely not going to let this strange insanity get her too. She started heading in the direction she saw Naruto go hoping to catch him before he got to far.

* * *

><p>It didn't take her long to catch up with him. He had only gotten a couple blocks and seemed to lack his normal eccentrics but she hoped to change that as she once again was ready to pounce on her unsuspecting victim. A Voice called out.<p>

"NARUTO-KUN!" A similar sight of blond came in sight. It was Ino and she ran up to the other blonde and hugged him. Sakura stopped and hid behind the closet object she could find... which was a tree. _'Naruto-KUN! When did she start calling him that? She doesn't have a thing for him does she? NOWAY! She cant...she wouldn't... would she?'_ Sakura looked from behind the tree to them. She saw Naruto smile and say hi.

"So Naruto-kun.. Where you going! Hmm?" She asked with the voice she used with Sasuke.

"Uhh going to get some ramen" he said as he pried her away from him starting to feel the discomfort of her hanging all over him

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Sure?... I didn't know you like ramen... I thought you hated it..." He said slightly confused. She laughed with her annoying laugh which made Sakura and Naruto wince.

"OF COURSE I LIKE IT SILLY" She said as she connected arms with him and started walking him forcefully away.

Sakura slid down the the ground in shock and proped against the tree and started to think. _'Ok this is weird... Ino is showing some interest in Naruto... WHAT AM I KIDDING! That was down right flirting! And Naruto didn't say no... But he wouldn't normally say no to a girl when it comes to his ramen... But he didn't seem offended she came... So maybe... OMG! HE LOVES INO!... Could that be the girl Hinata was crying about...? OMG INO'S A BOYFRIEND STEALER!... Ok... that wasn't very new... but still Hinata is her best friend too... why would she do that, Omg my head hurts... ok I'm just going to go and talk to Sasuke. That should calm me down... yeah talking to Sasuke.. he might find a reasonable explanation'_ She got up and headed to the hospital.

Sakura walked into the hospital towards Sasuke's room. Her mind was off in LaLa-land that she ran right smack into the door. She rubbed her head and muttered a few cuss words. Inside Sasuke smirked knowing, who the person on the other side was. The pink haired girl opened the door, still rubbing her head, and walked in.

"Hey Sasuke, how you feeling?" She said with a smile while walking closer to his bed.

"Great since you got here." He said with a smirk on his face. Sakura felt her cheeks burn lightly at his forwardness. She walked over and sat down on the chair that Naruto had been occupying earlier before.

"So….When are they letting you out?" She asked awkwardly.

"In the next couple days." It got quiet in the room. Sakura looked around the plain hospital room.

"So… Uh... I saw Naruto earlier. Did he come to see you?" Sakura said trying to play it off cool with what she said, even though she was a bit curious.

"Yeah... We chatted for a bit…Then he left." Hi eyebrow rose "Why? Did you talk to him... or something?" He leaned a little off his pillow making Sakura feel a little nervous for being put on the spot. Sakura almost felt like this was a test and she was definitely not prepared

"Uh….. No, Ino kept interrupting us... it was odd…. First I see him and was about to sneak up on him then out of nowhere! She jumps me and then runs off…. Then I'm about to get him again then she jumps him! And runs away with him. AND SHE WAS FLIRTING WITH HIM!" By now Sakura had stood up and was now pacing back and forth, throwing up her hands around to emphasize her points. "Which this is VERY odd… She never liked Naruto before…. THEN! She giggles and says she likes ramen…That woman would rather eat all the barbeque ribs in the world and be with Shikamaru, THEN TO EAT RAMEN WITH NARUTO!" She said in a mass panic.

"You make it seem like Naruto is a horrible guy…." Sasuke said. Sakura's face twisted into one of terror that she was accidentally insulting her best guy friend.

"No...Just it's WEIRD…. They just wouldn't make a good couple that's all I mean and of course him and Hina-… THAT REMINDS ME! This morning… you will never guess what she did!"

"Who?" Sasuke asked with confusion in his voice.

"Hinata!" She yelled like it was obvious about who she was talking about.

"What she do?"

"SHE HIT ME!" Sakura said leaning really close to him. "AND THEN SHE CALLED ME A BOYFRIEND STEALER!….Which isn't true…because me and Naruto…nah it couldn't happen….I mean I get Naruto cute-" Sakura almost stopped her rant when she mentioned for the first time what she thought of her blond teammates good looks and quickly she covered it, hoping Sasuke wouldn't have noticed her slip. "and... And I would NEVER do that to Hinata. So I'm searching for Naruto to ask him what his deal is and to find out who the girl is! But then what Ino did… OMG! What if she really is the girl? Oh I would kill them both for doing that to Hin-….

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled. She shut up immediately. "Settle down…sit down ok...You sound like a Crazy person" She sat down. "Now, how about you put your worries about Ino, Naruto, and Hinata behind you… That's not your problem and you shouldn't get involve…."

"But Sasuke… Naruto's my friend and so is Hinata… And even Ino. I don't want any them to get hurt. I want this to get resolved….I just don't know what to do." She said sitting back in the chair and sighing. Sasuke leaned over and put his hand on her knee. She just stared at his hand for a bit, then looked at him. She had the urge to move her leg but didn't want to offend him.

"Sakura…. I want you to stop worrying about Naruto…. How about we concentrate on other things… like us?" He said with a serious look on his face. Sakura looked at him very confused.

"What?" She was slightly lost of words. Her heart started beating fast.

"How about... when I get out… you and me, go out on a date." He looked sincere but Sakura was having doubts that she heard that right. He wanted her to go on a date with him? Did she hear that right? She started to have this feeling that she was becoming insane like the other girls in Konoha too.

"Uh…..yeah….yeah... I would like that." Her face went bright red and she stood up. "… I got to go... I have to go see Shikamaru… I'll see you…" She turned away.

"Yeah...when I get out." She turned and smiled then left. She rubbed her head with her hand.

"Wow, I must have bumped my head really hard." She muttered to herself.

She walked out of the hospital and headed towards the ramen stand. 'I'm going to talk to Naruto…. I don't care what Sasuke says Naruto is important to me…' Sakura thought as she jogged towards the ramen bar.

As Sakura was running down the streets a lot of thoughts were going through her head. Was she dreaming that Sasuke asked her out? This just wasn't right…. And Naruto… She just had to talk to him. RIGHT NOW!

Naruto walked out of the ramen stand his stomach full and feeling like the day was turning to his favor. After the 7th bowl of ramen, he did feel a lot better. Ino had been really weird after he got there she flirted with him for another 10 minutes and ran out saying she had to go see Shikamaru. He figured she has found out about Hinata and him and was trying to comfort him….of course, in her own odd way. How news spread fast. He wondered briefly if Sakura had found out yet, she would probably hunt him down to find out what happened. He wished he could tell her but to bad he promised his word to Sasuke that he would avoid her with all cost.

He scratched his head and put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. 'Man this is going to be way too hard' He thought. Avoiding his best friend was going to be hard but he knew by the end of this she would forget all about him when she was happily within Sasuke's arms. Deep down, where a small part of him still liked her more then just a friend, he felt a tad jealous. Sakura had always had a way of making him feel like this but he had always been able to put it right back in that deep part in his heart and cover it with friendship. But right now, he felt absolutely helpless of everything that was going on. He decided maybe to go sit on top of the hokage monument.

As he sat there and stared at the village, his heart hurt and tears came to his eyes. In a one day period he had lost both girls he cared about dearly and for the same reason, because of love. Why did love always have to hurt him? When would love actually shine on him again? He just didn't care anymore. He got up and started walking home. It wasn't even lunch yet and he was already sick of today.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked away from the ramen stand slowly. Naruto wasn't in there and from what the owner said he had left a whole 30 minutes ago. She decided to give up for now, not knowing where Naruto would be and started towards were Shikamaru loved to take his naps. She knew he would be furious with her because she didn't come on time. She found him in his normal spot. He opened his eyes when the sun was being blocked from his face. His face turned into a scowl.<p>

"You're late." He stated.

"I know…. I was having Naruto problems" She said. Shikamaru eyebrow rose.

"When isn't Naruto a problem?" Sakura smirked at his assenide comment.

"Yeah, especially when you have Hinata, coming up to you and hitting you in the face calling you a boyfriend stealer." Shikamaru smirked and closed his eyes. This interested Sakura for his lack of shock in the subject. "Am I the only one surprised that she hit me?" She asked

"Probably…. I found out from Ino." He said. Sakura ONCE again was shocked.

"How did Ino know?"

"She was around when it happened." He stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"Really? I didn't see her when I was leaving….. Wait then why didn't she say hi to me then? Cause when I was about to talk to Naruto today she jumped me and distracted me from him and said hi and left and then when I was about to talk to him again she jumps him and they ran away together to the ramen stand… and if you ask me it looked like he was pulled there" she muttered the last part angrily.

Shikamaru had a scowl on his face. _'Damn_' was his only thought.

"Well from what I got from her she was going to Sasuke to give him some flowers and she had passed the scene and over heard a little and told Sasuke, and maybe then after she had talked to Sasuke she saw you and not Naruto and decided to say hi…in her own weird way." He said looking lazily up at the sky. Sakura sat back and thought about it.

"Sounds logical... if your Ino that is..." She looked at her watch. "I got to go see if Neji will train with me today."

"He's just going to turn you down" Shikamaru said not look at her.

"Yeah, but there's still the suspense that he might say yes… and sooner or later he's going to get annoyed and say it." She said. Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be longer and I'd like you guys who is involved in this plan and who isn't :D Makes this fun for me<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for everyone's lovely reviews. It makes me want to update quicker. :)

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>She walked to where she knew Neji would be. She could sense him up ahead. As she came to the clearing she was shocked to see he wasn't there. She walked in the middle and looked around quietly.<p>

"I swore… he was just..."

"Behind you." He whispered in her ear. She gathered chakra in her fist and turned around and swung at him, but he disappeared before her hit made it. He was behind her again and swung his leg to hit her in the head but she ducked and did a kick spin to knock him off his feet but he jumped back. She stared at him in her crouching position and he stood back in his Hyuuga stance. She smirked.

"So are you finally going to let me spar with you?" She felt the spark of adrenaline kick in and she got ready to make her next move. Neji just gave her a side look and turned around.

"Nah… I had my fun. Now go." He sat down and started to meditate. Sakura got out of her stance and sighed defeated.

"Come on. One spar… winner treats the other. PLEASE!" She said begging him. His eyebrow was twitching at her voice.

"No. Go." He said still in his mono-tone voice. Sakura sighed again. She wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Fine…I'll go find Lee and spar with him… He would probably be more of a challenge then you." She was about to stomp off when Neji stopped her.

"You can't… He's off on a mission today." He replied. Sakura sighed and went and sat down next to Neji. He opened his eye a stared at her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meditating with you because I don't have anyone to spar with and my schedule is cleared for the next 2 hours so I might as well do something." She said and closed her eyes. Neji eyebrow twitched for a few minutes then he relaxed.

* * *

><p>In the tree's a person sat there watching them. "This is purple penguin reporting... Pink cat is sitting with White Bird….. She's not supposed to be doing that! This isn't part of the plan … what are we going to do…"<p>

"Purple Penguin this is gray owl…. Stop freaking out….. it's not to far off… like I told you guys there will have to be readjustments to this plan… so stop freaking out… your being so…" Purple penguin cut him off as she gritted her teeth.

"Gray owl... don't start with me…should I stay or go entertain Orange fox." She asked.

"Stay… keep an eye on her till she leaves then report back on what her next move is. Over and out"

Sakura sighed annoyed. Meditating was BORING. Sure, she had perfect chakra control and that at times needs patience but right now her patience was gone. She tried to hum to bug Neji but no luck he was like a brick wall right now. She got up and stomped away and she didn't see Neji's smirk as she stomped off.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She turned around fuming.

"I'm going to find Naruto!" With that she stomped completely away. Neji closed his eyes again.

"You can come out Ino" Neji said. Ino jumped out of the tree with a frown on her face.

"You're supposed to address me by my code name, "White Bird"." She said saying his code name sarcastically. Neji mentally rolled his eyes.

"Sorry "Purple Penguin" …..You picked such an inappropriate nickname..." He pointed out. Ino put her hands on her hips.

"I can't help it… Penguins are freaking adorable! There cute little feet and there little faces and the way the waddle is way to freaking cute-" Neji coughed interrupting her penguin rant. "Anyways "Grey Owl" said it was fine." Ino said angrily. Neji sighed.

"Well "Pink Cat" went to find "Orange Fox" shouldn't you go after her."

Ino sighed. "No I have to report back." With that she jumped away to there "base".

* * *

><p>Sakura walked slowly towards Naruto's house. She had time now to really think to herself about what had happened today and especially about a certain blond boy.<p>

_'I called him cute earlier. This is kind of weird…because he is Naruto… my best friend aside from Ino and sure, I know that friends of the opposite sex notice each other especially when they grow up around each other so it isn't wrong to notice it and acknowledge your friends good looks as long as I don't confuse it with thinking that I'm now attracted to him.'_ She sighed feeling confused. _'I'm just feeling this way because Hinata hit me and accused me of such feelings and crazy actions. The most logical reason friends start liking each other after a while is cause you get to know them and there good (and there bad) qualities and I bet that's what happening its cause I have known him so long that I'm starting to think of him this way when I shouldn't.'_

She stopped and stood in the middle of the street realization hitting her as the thought sunk in. She started walking again shaking her head. _'There is no way I like that buffoon. I know he is really great and he tries to keep his promises no matter what and sure, some things out of his mouth are REALLY stupid and he can be a complete idiot and his manners are horrible, and he doesn't think before he talks or his actions and the consequences of those actions but…'_ a sad look passed her face.

'_No matter how much I have pushed him away, hit him, said the meanest thing I could think of…. He has always been there for me. He's the one who truly inspired me to become stronger and the best I could be. He made me laugh when I needed it and never gave up on me and he even accepts my bad and good and I feel so…natural around him like I don't need to put up this fake facade of happiness or shy cuteness to get his attentio_n. _He has always acknowledged me for who I am. It's not that I've never noticed all this... I just prefer to push these thoughts and feelings aside...'_ She stopped walking and starred at his apartment. _'The real question here is how did I **not** know I was falling for him?'_ She took a deep breathe and started towards the steps leading to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Sakura knocked on Naruto's front door lightly. Normally she would have banged on it till he opened it but right now with just having the realization she was falling for her best friend and that she was fully acknowledging the idea, she was slightly sacred to face him. The door opened slightly from her light knocks. 'Stupid Naruto didn't close the door all the way. What if someone tried to hurt him!' Though logically she should of known he could take care of himself, she couldn't help but berate him for the things he does sometimes.<p>

She opened the door and took a step in. "Naruto?" Sakura said quietly. She walked forward towards his bedroom. "Naruto?" she said it a little more loudly and opened the door to his room. There Naruto was sleeping like a baby sprawled on his bed. His head resting on his left arm while his right foot dangling off the side of the bed. Sakura walked quietly up to him and knelt down by his bed. Up closer she noticed that he had drool slightly coming out of his mouth and she noticed he was snoring lightly. Normally Sakura would probably think something like this was completely disgusting but for him it fit him perfectly and it was rather cute.

Sakura raised her hand to his face and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled at the touch of his soft hair all the while a heated blush graced her face. Naruto stirred slightly and her hand froze scared of being caught in such an intimate moment. After a bit she went back to stroking his hair. She had stopped again with the realization that she could hear him purring. She had to hold her laughter in at how cute it was. She went back to playing with his hair while musing as to why he made such a cute sound. She decided it was most likely because of having to have a demon fox in him. As she was doing this she looked around his room she noticed that it wasn't as messy as it normally was and that he must have cleaned it up recently.

"Sakura-chan?" His voice made her hand freeze and her face whipped back to him. His eyes were only half open and the sleepiness was evident in his voice and his glazed eyes. He closed his eyes at the feel of her hands running through his scalp and considered just falling asleep when realization struck him that Sakura was here… in his bedroom… hand near his head…. And... Oh crap Sasuke told him to stay away from her. Immediately Naruto jumped up grabbed Sakura hand and ran towards his door with Sakura being pulled behind her.

"Naru..."

"Sorry Sakura-chan…. I uh... can't talk to you right now… I got uh gas… I will talk to you in like uh… a week … or something. Have a nice day!" And with that he slammed the door in her face leaving a very confused Sakura. Sakura's confusion melted away into anger.

"NARUTO!" She yelled banging on his door. "Open this door now! We need to talk NOW! What the hell was that for? OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR OR I WILL BUST IT DOWN." And with that she did as she said she would. She busted the door and it went flying into pieces. She stormed in and checked every room. "Naruto?" She said. She looked out his window seeing an orange blur far ahead jumping from roof to roof. She was pretty sure that even if she did like him she would still totally kick his ass for feeling slightly humiliated. She stormed out of his apartment leaving the broken door lying on the floor. He was definitely going to have to replace that.

* * *

><p>"I'm dead. I'm dead." This mantra repeated over and over in his head. Sakura was going to kill him for leaving her like that. 'I mean what was she doing at my apartment?' He had been having such a relaxing dream too. It was like someone was playing with his hair and what was even better was that waking up it seemed that Sakura had been the one playing with his hair and that he almost closed his eyes again if it weren't for the fact it was SAKURA playing with his hair. No one knew he liked his hair pet. Even Hinata didn't know, but of course, during the course of there relationship he had to be the one to provoke any intimacy. Not that he forced her, just he was the one who had to take her hand and he was the one who had to hug first. He knew his boundaries with her of course. If Hinata fainted it was definitely too much for the girl. Maybe he had provoked her a little too much and that's why she broke up with him! He knew there relationship had ups and downs but it was ok and that it was going somewhere and it had hurt to just get dumped without an explanation.<p>

Before he had gone to sleep he had tried to find any reason he could think of for Hinata to not want to be with him. The only conclusion was there had to be another guy. Anger sparked at that thought but sadly he couldn't bring himself to go and find out if this was true. He wanted Hinata happy much as anyone else and if it was another guy she wanted, then he could suffer just like he had with Sakura and Sasuke.

With that thought his mind went back about Sakura and how she was in his apartment. He couldn't help the blush that came to his face. He honestly thought his love for her was gone, that when he asked Hinata out he was sure he was over Sakura but I guess it's hard to let go of someone you loved with all your heart. He sighed. He really needed to find out when Sasuke would be out of the hospital because he needed someone to let his stress out on. He never did like thinking to much, he preferred to vent through emotions, not thought.

* * *

><p>In the trees "Blue Rabbit" sat staring at the "Orange fox" run. She pushed the button her walkie talkie. "This is Blue Rabbit", Naruto is leaving Sakura alone just like Sasuke asked."<p>

"This is "Black Tiger. "Blue Rabbit" are you ok? I mean I know you like Naruto... a lot... your not having second thoughts are you?"

Hinata sighed. "No… I cared for him and admired him for his strength but I know he and I needed something more and that I, myself, couldn't give him. I believe Sakura has what it is to make him happy. I will find my happiness too.. just not now. "

There was a silence on the other line and then "Black Tiger" spoke up.

"I'm here if you get lonely and need to talk." He said in the nicest tone he could. Hinata smiled at his sincerity.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun. I might take that offer up."

* * *

><p>Short I know. But I thought revealing a couple players in this plan would be a good stopping point :) Review please<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your reviews. I'm proud to say that I have this whole story written out for everyone and I'm excited to post each and every chapter that is to come.

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sakura stomped down the street angrily. People who saw her jumped in bushes, into random stores, and even into trash cans, knowing that this pink-haired girl was out to get someone and they didn't want to be the one getting her wrath. Oh, and was she pissed. In only one day so much stupid drama had happened. She sighed. 'I guess I should go home. It is getting late.' She had tried finding Naruto all day but that boy was sly as a fox. She almost cracked up at her own pun. She started home when she bumped into someone. She turned to tell the person off.<p>

"DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M WALKING HERE! DON'T YOU SEE OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO AVOID ME! THERE WAS ENOUGH ROOM FOR YOU TO MOVE AROUND ME." She yelled at the dark haired boy. He turned around. "Sasuke?" Was her shock response when she saw his face. His eyebrow rose.

"Yeah." He said in his normal monotone voice.

"I thought.. I thought you were getting out this weekend?" Sakura asked slightly confused.

"They let me out early." He said with a shrug. Her eye twitched.

"Obviously." She said with sarcasm "I was just shocked that's all." Sasuke once again shrugged and started to walk away. "Sasuke! Wait!" Sasuke turned around again with a look of annoyance on his face.

"What?" He asked annoyed. Her eyebrow twitched again. _'I wonder what happened to his "romantic" side.'_ She thought with disgust.

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Naruto went." She said as nicely as possibly trying not to hit him. Sasuke eyes darkened.

"I don't know." He turned around and started to walk away from her.

"Yes you do." He stopped and turned around and stomped up to her.

"I said I didn't. Don't just accuse me of stuff Sa-ku-ra" He said angry.

"Stuff it U-chi-ha... I don't need your tantrums. I want to know where Naruto is." She folded her arms and glared at him. "I can't find him anywhere and all I'm asking is for you to tell me. Now pull the stick that is normally lodged up your ass and tell me." She smirked as his face went red. Now this is the Sasuke she knew. She knew the Sasuke at the hospital had to be medicated up the whooha for him to act like he did. There bickering started when he got back. She had decided that from now on she was going to treat everyone as fair as possible and wouldn't take his crap and because of this, they were always in an argument. Though since she was much more wittier, she could normally win. His eye twitched with annoyance.

"Have you ever thought he might be avoiding you?" He asked seriously. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped.

"He wouldn't avoid me… would he?" She asked more herself then Sasuke. _'He has been avoiding me… I mean jumping out your window to get away from someone… might not be a good sign.'_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at her.

"Who wouldn't want to get away from you?" Her eye twitched once. "You tend to take things wrong at times, your annoying most the time, slightly pushy…" Another twitch "and your scary when your mad, you always seem to be pmsing, and you tend to overreact." He starred at her after his little rant. He noticed her eye was twitching a little. He felt maybe he might of pushed his luck this time. "Well since I have noting better to do why don't we go on that date I offered earlier?" She looked up at him wondering if he lost it but quickly her shock turned and with a big smile on her face she said:

"Sasuke… I don't mean to over react but... Fuck off." And with that she punched him straight in the nose. She turned around and stomped off. Man did all the men in her team want her to kill them? Who next? Kakashi? We all know Sai was going to fuck up sooner or later so she didn't have to worry about having to hit him or not. She could still hear Sasuke cussing about his broken nose. '_Stupid Sasuke.'_ Sakura thought. _'Why would Naruto avoid me? Did I do something?'_ She stopped and turned and looked at Sasuke. '_Maybe he does know. I guess one date wouldn't hurt.'_ She walked back up to him and gently moved his hands from his bleeding nose and proceeded to pop it back in to place and heal it. All the while Sasuke glared at her.

"Sasuke, as an apology I will accept your offer of a date if you will still want to go with me." She said while concentrating on healing his nose. She pulled her hand away from his nose and smiled. "Good as new." She said. He touched it and winced. She smiled "It might be a little sore still."

"Fine let's go." He said and started walking to a restaurant. She walked next to him silently.

"So where are we going?" Sakura said turning to look at him.

"Hn." Was his only reply and if Sakura was right this one meant. 'Shut up and you will see.' She rolled her eyes. _'Jerk'_ She thought. The rest of the way she kept silent just dwelling in her chaotic thoughts. They arrived at a normal restaurant and went in and since it wasn't very busy they were seated almost immediately. They ordered and sat in silence.

"So when are you going to be aloud to go on missions again?" She asked nonchalantly trying to break the silence that Sasuke seemed to enjoy but his partner didn't.

"I was told I can only go on missions with Kakashi, Naruto, and you until I become a chunin. " She nodded her head and sighed. When she was younger she always dreamed of a date with him where they would laugh and have a great conversation and learn about each other. But honestly, she knew him better now and he could seriously be a brick wall when he wanted to be and she swore that whoever actually married him would need to get a Sasuke dictionary translate his monotone noises. Well, she thought, might as well get to the point. There waitress brought there drinks.

"Sasuke I want to ask you a question." She wasn't looking at him instead she was starring into her glass. She started to play with her straw and pushing a stray strand of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Hm?" He said waiting for the question while leaning nonchalantly in the chair.

"Is Naruto really avoiding me? Did I do something? I mean ever since you said that I've been trying to figure out what I might have done to him. Do you know?" She starred at him for bit. Sasuke sighed, leaned back and glared at her.

"Sakura I have never been one for lying…" He paused for a moment. _'Liar!_' was her only thought on that comment. ".. But if you have to be annoying about it then I will tell you. I asked Naruto to stay away from you for awhile." She looked up confused at Sasuke.

"Excuse Me?" Sakura said, her eyes lowering into a stern glare. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I said I asked…"

"I got that already… I meant why." Anger was getting to her and she thought she might have to break his nose again and this time NOT fix it. He leaned across the table and grabbed her hand. She starred at his hand on hers and thought about moving it.

"Sakura… Why do you think I asked you out on a date?" His tone was more of a monotone whisper. _'He really needs to work on his romantic side'_ she thought.

"Because every girl in town doesn't know if they should trust you." She replied with some sarcasm.

"No, because I wanted you to go out with me. Honestly, I want you to marry me and bare my kids but since women like being wooed first I can wait." He looked completely serious and that had to be the worst part of it all. She pulled her hand away from him feeling the need to go wash her hands or something.

"Sometimes I wish you still thought me not worth the energy to talk to then at least when something like this came out of your mouth I would think it was just because you are shy and don't know how to ask a girl out. But yet you're just completely stupid when it comes to girls but please humor me and tell me why Naruto had to avoid me for you to ask me out." She had pulled her hand away and now she had folded and rested her chin in her hands. He once again had an irritated look on his face but she felt like it couldn't compare to how irritated she felt at his whole lack of understanding of how she worked.

"We all know Sakura that idiot knows how to ruin things like this. I wanted to seal the deal before he could barge in and ruin it. I only asked him to stay away till we were official and that's it. He is an idiot you know." Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. Sakura stared at him for a while registering this and a small smile broke out on her face.

"Yeah, well he's our idiot." She starred off for a moment thinking about how cute he looked sleeping then focused her attention on Sasuke and glared. "But that doesn't mean you had to make him avoid me for your selfish reasons, anyways he can't ruin a relationship..." _'especially when that isn't going anywhere...'_ She thought silently. Sasuke nodded as if agreeing with her. She sighed and the waitress came and brought there food out.

"Just think about my offer Sakura." He said and she nodded. She picked at her food quietly. She kept thinking about Naruto and his soft hair and his cute purring and the small snoring. She smiled to her self as the imaged kept coming back. She took a bite out of her food when her eyes widened when she realized who she was thinking about.

She set the fork down softly and stared at Sasuke and got his attention. He ate quietly but listened to her.

"I can't except your offer. Sasuke, you don't love me and I want love and I already know you could learn to love me but the problem is. I don't love you and I haven't for a long time…" She was about to say more when he interrupted her.

"Is it someone else?" He looked angry and yet in his eyes he looked relieved. She shook her head.

"No, I admit I do care for someone… but I have only seen you as a friend ever since you came back. It took time Sasuke…. But I'm officially over you. Thank you for the dinner but I have to get going." She opened her wallet to give him money but he stopped her.

"Don't worry about it. It's a date I'm supposed to pay." He said. Sakura smiled.

"Maybe you actually know something about girls after all…. Oh and before I forget if you ever tell Naruto to avoid me again I will make sure your nose isn't the only thing broken." She started to walk away when Sasuke stopped her again.

"Sakura, another thing, Kakashi told me to tell you that we all have training tomorrow. You just need to tell Naruto to meet at the usual spot."

"If you haven't noticed Sasuke, I have no idea where that boy is. I believe he is avoiding me, ya know?" Sakura put her hands on her hips. Sasuke smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"Sakura, it is 7 o'clock. He is definitely at his favorite ramen stand by now." He replied back. Sakura gasped and turned on her heel and ran out of the restaurant. She ran as fast as she could and skid to a halt in front of the ramen stand and saw that Naruto wasn't there. She went inside.

"Did Naruto come here?" She asked the owner politely.

"Yeah, He ran out only 5 minutes ago." Was his reply back.

"Do you know which way he might have gone?" The old man pointed to the right and she ran out yelling thanks over her shoulder. She ran farther down and saw a blur of orange, black, and yellow turn a corner. She followed right after. She once again saw him turn a corner. She stopped when she heard his voice and another on the other side.

"Hina-Chan… Wait listen! I'm Sorry for anything I have done. But please... I want you back.. I don't understand what happened." Sakura peeked around the corner and gasped at what she saw. Naruto had his back turned to her and was on his knees begging and crying while Hinata stood before him with a shock look on her face.

"Naru... Naruto-kun... I..." she looked up and saw Sakura. Naruto also looked up behind him and saw Sakura.

Immediately Sakura felt ashamed. She bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry for intruding… I uh… Naruto we have training tomorrow at the normal team 7 spot. Sorry" A tear slipped off her check and she turned and ran.

_'Crap... Crap... Crap...'_ She rubbed her eyes and kept running home._ 'I can't believe I'm getting emotional. I knew I was supposed to help Hinata with Naruto not let my own feelings get involved… I'm a horrible friend to her. I feel like a backstabber!'_ She ran into her apartment and into room and cried on her bed for a few minutes. _'I wont let my feelings get in the way with their relationship. I won't!'_ She fell asleep hours later.

* * *

><p>Are I not evil for stopping here? Who do you think is involved? :D Short chapter, I know. but just a small update to have you coming back for more bwahahahah<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. Its come to my attention that some of you feel that you have "Read this somewhere before". Like I said in my first chapter that I was rewriting this and continuing where I started 3 years ago. So I promise I did not steal this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Naruto was shocked to see Sakura at the end of the alley. The look on her face looked like she had been shocked as well. After she had ran off crying, and he knew she was crying, he could always tell when she was upset. He had stared dumbly at the spot she had been wondering why she had been crying and whether or not he should go after her. Maybe it had to do with Sasuke and from what he remembered from earlier, Ino had said they had gone on a date tonight. He would seriously kill Sasuke if he had made his Sakura-chan cry.

"You should go to her." The girl who was technically in front of him said. He turned back around and got up from his knees, ignoring the dirt that was now on them. He grabbed her hands and held them.

"Hina-chan… I can't go after Sakura-chan until we are back together." A look of unexpected shock crossed her face which turned to anger.

"She's one of your best friends!" She half yelled. Naruto looked torn for a moment before determination came over him.

"But you're my girlfriend and you should come first."

"Naruto… I told you we are over. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore! Why can't you accept this!" Her tone almost sounded pleading.

"I thought I could live knowing you would be happy with someone else but I can't.. Hinata I love…."

"STOP!" She yelled pushing him back from her trying to create some space between them.

"It hurts when you say that but I know I'm not the only person you love… I see it always! I hear it in your voice... the way you interact. You still love her."

"Hinata I don't love anyone else!"

"No, you still love Sakura, even now I can feel it. I know how bad you wanted to go to her just now" Naruto looked at her wide eyed and then shook his head as if to convince himself that what the Hyuuga wasn't right.

"No… no.. I don't… I gave up on her when I asked you out… I waited till I was over her so this wouldn't happen." She touched his check gently to make him look her in the eye.

"Naruto... You can't look me in the eye and tell me you don't love her like that. Naruto, you still stare at her with that soft look and you still blush around her, but, if you don't love her like your saying now, tell me… go ahead and try and prove it to me." He stared at her with fresh tears in his eyes.

"Hinata… I don't love…. I don't love…" He sobbed harder and tried to take a steady breath to calm himself feeling a stabbing sensation in his chest as he tried one more time to say the words he knew no weren't true. "I don't.." and with that he fell down but this time Hinata caught him and went down to her knees with him. He cried on her shoulder as she rubbed his back and hugged him closely. "I can't say it Hina-chan... I'm sorry. I can't say it… I still do... I don't want to, but I still do. She's going to be with that jerk but I don't want her to. She doesn't love me." He cried harder into her neck.

"Naruto-kun…." She pulled him back to look at her and she rubbed his tears gently just like a mother would. "You don't know that. Things have changed… she has changed. She's not the same girl she was when she was 12. Just keep trying… it takes time for her." She got up and pulled him with her. She fixed him up real quick so he looked presentable. "I got to go Naruto-kun, it is getting late… I guess I will see you around."

She started walking away but stopped at Naruto's voice.

"Hinata…I do love you…but ..I" He said with a sincere voice. She smiled at him.

"I know... I don't think it was ever really that kind of love between us. Naruto.. I admired you but I only loved you in a friendship way." He nodded and rubbed his nose.

"Thanks." He said with down-casted eyes. She turned and left for home trying to ignore her own tears.

Naruto also headed home because tonight he had some thinking to do.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked into there "base" which luckily was her house. Sasuke sat in a random chair there with a frown on his face.<p>

"You ok?" He asked with some concern. Hinata sat down across from him and sighed deeply.

"Yeah… I ran into Naruto and he wanted me back but he finally admitted he still did love her. This is way harder then I thought it would be. Sakura ran into us but left quickly. So how did things go with her?" She asked.

" 'Operation: Make sure she still doesn't have feelings for Black tiger' was a success." He replied closing his eyes. "Grey owl and Purple Penguin are rounding everyone up. They said that there might be some problems of outside influences that might mess up our plan."

Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p>It was the next morning and after running threw her normal routines and even getting a quick but silent game with Shikamaru, Sakura was now alone by the bridge. Wondering what was taking her other two teammates so long. She heard a poof and turned around to see Naruto standing there huffing. A single pink eye brow rose at his demeanor. He looked up and smiled his normal grin and rubbed the back of his head.<p>

"Hey Sakura-chan. I was running late and half way here I remembered I could use Kakashi's favorite entrance here." She smiled and walked up closer so she was leaning against the same railing as Naruto. She tried not to look at him as she brought up the next topic.

"It's ok… So I went out on a date last night with Sasuke." She turned and watched his reaction.. He smiled but it didn't reach his blue eyes..

"Oh really… how did that go... you two a official couple?" He asked, half hoping it was a no.

"Nope, I turned him down because I don't love that loser what so ever… actually I haven't for a long time and now it is out in the open… oh and by the way..." She turned to him and punched him in the cheek but being careful enough not to make him fall backwards.

"Ow, Sakura-chan! What was that for?" He whined while rubbing his cheek. In his mind, he had been rejoicing that she didn't want Sasuke but than she hit him, he didn't know what to think.

"That's for listening to that loser and avoiding me all day. Naruto you should of came to me and made sure how I felt about him before you did that. It…" A sad look came across her face and Naruto stared at her with sudden regret. "It really hurt me that you were ignoring me… I didn't understand why you would be avoiding me… and I thought that I did something to make you want to avoid me…I" Naruto jumped her which shocked her to where she fell over. He hugged her tightly, his arms around her waist and his face buried in her neck. He found himself almost sighing contently.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I won't ever ignore you again. I promise! I never meant to hurt you.. I just wanted you happy!"

"I'm happy! I'm happy… but please... let go…. I can't breathe!" He let go and she took a deep breath. She sat up and he he kept crouched to stay on her level. A small blush covered her cheeks. She looked up and over at him... he also had a small blush on his cheeks. She giggled at him and he smiled at her, he also let a chuckle escape at her appearance. She smiled at how handsome he looked but she ignored the thought to say he next question.

"So... about last night… did Hinata and you fix things?"

"Yeah we did..." Sakura interrupted him before he could finish.

"THAT'S GREAT! At least she won't go punching me anymore calling me a boyfriend stealer…."

"Wait, WAIT! Let me finish... We decided not to be together anymore…wait SHE PUNCHED U!" He leaned closer. She looked shocked too.

"Uh... Yeah she hit me because you broke up with her yesterday and she thought it was because you still liked me…" Naruto looked confused.

"Sakura-chan… Hinata broke up with me…" Naruto said confused. Sakura got even more confused.

"But she told me… that you broke up with her because you loved someone else... and I told her you couldn't still love me because you told me so..." Naruto looked away when she said that. "And that if there was a girl you where in love with then I would find out who she was." There was a moment of awkward silence before Naruto decided to talk.

"Sakura-chan i realized something last night... that I..."

Poof!

"Yo!" They turned to see Kakashi standing there. They looked at each other. As they stood up, Sakura mouthed 'Finish this later' and Naruto nodded. Kakashi sweat dropped and vaguely wondered what they were talking about.

"Sasuke will be coming a little late, he is having a meeting with Hokage-Sama." They nodded.

"Well. Let's begin."

"HAI!" They said unison.

* * *

><p>Hours later Sakura laid in the grass staring up at the clear blue sky through the branches of the trees above her. She had a couple of bruises on her arms and legs she needed to heal but she was to relaxed to get up after having such an intense training today. She turned her head to her left to see her blond teammate laying next to her on his back, his hands behind his head to support him and it was one of those rare occasions he was being completely quite. His bright blue eyes were looking at her face and he didn't move even when she turned her body to look quietly back at him.<p>

She knew this was the perfect time to finish their conversation but apart of her didn't want to break this peaceful silence and the other half of her knew Kakashi was in the tree behind them still in hearing distance even if he was busy with reading his favorite book. Sakura studied his face taking in his shape and his mused blond hair and the faded whisker marks that made him so different from everyone else.

Sakura rolled on to her stomach, which closed most of the distance between their bodies and leaned her hand over and moved his hair gently and she saw his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. She smiled at the effect she still had on him and he silently turned his body to face her. Propping his head on his hand and use his free hand to return the soft gesture and tuck a strand of pink hair behind her ear. The burning feeling in her cheeks was instant and she wanted to turn away to hide it but she didn't want to break this spell.

Naruto also didn't want his peaceful time with his first love to stop but his mind couldn't stop bugging him from what was said earlier.

"Sakura-chan." He said gently to get her attention and the moment her jade eyes met his again, he almost forgot what he was going to say but he blinked and cleared his throat. "You said earlier that Hinata hit you and claimed I broke up with her.. I.." He felt himself lose his nerve a little bit, the cut of his first relationship still fresh. He closed his eyes and opened them again when he felt Sakura's hand on his cheek. She was looking at him with concern and he placed his hand over hers letting it rest for a moment before he pulled it off not noticing the slight hurt in her eyes. "I loved Hinata.." Sakura felt her heart clench with those words and she leaned back subconsciously making room. She looked away and quickly responded.

"I know that Naruto..." She decided she had just made an ass of herself and that she was the only one who had feelings.

"What I mean," He continued trying to get to his point. "is that, while I loved Hinata... it wasn't the right type of love... It was selfish. We both wanted to be loved and acknowledged and we found that in each other... but it was never true love..." He paused to see if she was following. She still wasn't looking at him but she was listening.

"I know what you mean. Its obvious now that what feeling for Sasuke I had were fantasy... Its like when I was 12, I made up what a perfect man would be and made myself believe he had all those qualities just cause he was good looking and mysterious for a 12 year old. It was selfish because I wanted my fantasy and not what he really was and I held onto it for so long because I was stubborn and now I feel like I wasted my time instead of becoming stronger." Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura you are strong and always have been even when it wasn't physical strength." She smiled up at him the wind blowing her hair in her face.

"But your not denying that it wasn't selfish." She teased lightly. He pushed the strands of hair back again.

"Everyone is selfish sometimes..." He whispered. His hand hadn't moved from from tucking her hair behind her ear and he leaned close and Sakura felt her heart begin to jump drastically at the implications of his actions. She felt selfish again but this time because she knew she wanted to steal Naruto this time and that she wanted to kiss him and she hoped Naruto was feeling this type of selfishness too.

He leaned closer and his eyes hovered dangerously from closing and Sakura felt herself too closing her eyes, her heart beating against her ribcage letting her know she wanted this to happen.

"Naru..." She whispered out as she felt how warm breath against her slightly parted lips. All Sakura could feel was the warm sun through the trees and Naruto lips get closer as the sound of birds chippering in the trees.

Sakura eyes snapped open, seeing Naruto on alert to and just in time to twist there bodies away from each other to avoid the blue lightning that struck the grown where they had been laying. Sakura staggered back in shock to see the dark haired man who had separated the almost kiss between her and Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand recovered quickly and saw the opening his 'attacker' had left and punched him square in the jar sending his asswhole of a teammate skidding a few feet. Sasuke rubbed his cheek in recognition and smirked at Naruto in per-triumph. Naruto felt the urge to whip that stupid smug off his face then glanced at Sakura who looked like she was still in her prior shock. He glared at Sasuke, who's smirk grew in recognition of breaking up their moment.

"Teme, didn't you notice me and Sakura were having a moment?" He yelled out in annoyance. Sasuke stance didn't relax but he shrugged which in turn made Naruto really want to kick his ass.

"Didn't you just get dumped? Why would you try to make Sakura your rebound?" He answered just like he was commenting on the weather. Sakura heart clenched. _'Rebound?'_ She thought and looked at Naruto who starred at her with a worried expression. _'Oh how stupid am I. Shitshitshit. Of course I'm the rebound. Here he is heart broken that the girl he loved left him-which I still need to talk to Hinata about- and I make a move and of course he would want any type if comfort to remove his pain and I took advantage of it. I'm so stupid._' She circled these thoughts repetitively while she turned around and all out ran out of the forest away from her team.

Naruto went to call after and started after his beautiful teammate but the dark haired asswhole moved in his direction preparing for a fight. Naruto growled in his fresh anger.

"Move it teme, thanks to you Sakura thinks I took advantage of her because I was upset." He tried to keep his anger down but he was pissed beyond all belief at his 'best friend'. Sasuke shrugged again preparing to fight Naruto.

"Isn't that what you were doing?"

"NO!"

"Then what about your feeling for Hinata? They definitely didn't disappear.." Naruto paused for a moment and shook his head.

"I know where my feeling lie for Hinata and I know how I still love Sakura, if not more than I ever have."

"But it took you getting dumped to realize this? Just sounds like you still are being selfish to find that love and acknowledgment you desired." Naruto growled deeply with anger realizing Sasuke had been spying on them from the beginning.

"NO!" He roared, his anger getting the best of him and attacking his friend. "Everything I have ever done for Sakura is because I love her and not to make her love me but because I LOVE HER!" He hit his friend again and blocked the swing of Sasuke leg coming at his side and threw him away from him, jumping back and garbing a kunai from his pocket.

"So your telling me after everything you have done for her, you never did it so she would fall for you?" Sasuke questioned loudly. Naruto shook his head.

"I have always hoped she would feel the same way for me, always... but I would never trick her into loving me. I want her to love me for all of me just like I have always loved her for her good and her bad."

"Well everyone knows about your break up. What will everyone think about you getting with Sakura... What about Hinata's feelings? What if she broke up with you to make you prove you still don't love Sakura... You could be hurting her." Naruto contemplated this for a few seconds.

"I care about Hinata's feelings but I cant go back. It would be a lie to go back and pretend I can lock the feelings I had for Sakura away again. It took years and a shitty resolve to make myself believe I didn't love Sakura like this and when have I ever given a flying shit what other people thought about me? I only care about Sakura's opinion about this and your wasting my time." He turned to leave but Sasuke was in front of him ready to attack again with a smirk.

"Well, while I'm so _thrilled_ you have clarified your feelings. I don't think Sakura has, so lets give her some time to mull these over. Besides I haven't trained all day." Naruto smirked back at Sasuke sudden need for sarcasm.

"Can't teme, the real me is heading to the village now to find Sakura. I used a kage the moment I threw you. Who's a dumb ass now?" He laughed and the fake Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. He slipped the walkie talkie out his pocket and clicked the side. "Black tiger to Gray owl, over." There was a momentary silence then a mans voice came over the speaker.

"This is Grey owl, whats the status."

"Operation: Orange fox over blue rabbit and make sure hes actually in love with Pink cat is success."

"Roger that. We will start on the next phase of the plan." Grey owl said.

"Grey owl, why did you have them stop from kissing?" Another woman's voice came in. "They would have kissed and could end this ridiculous plan."

"Because Yellow Lion, Pink cat would have kissed him and then questioned both their feelings. She over thinks things and just recognized the fact she does like him and if this is rushed she will run away like a scared cat because she wants to protect herself from getting hurt."

"But it's so goddamn obvious that he loves her and wouldn't hurt her!" Yellow Lion yelled with annoyance.

"But it's not obvious to her. When a kitten is hurt by their first owner they become guarded cats when they grow and even when they come across someone who would love them and take care of them they are cautious of the food they are given. Not really staying but not really going because they want to love again but they fear the pain that comes with it."

"Make sense.." Muttered Yellow lion.

"Can I just comment that our operation names are too long." Burst in Purple Penguin. Everyone on the walkie talkies rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>So I'm stopping here. The next chapter is going to be hilarious. I hope you all liked the fluff :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

SO This is the second the last Chapter. It feels crazy that this is almost over. I hope you all enjoyed this :)

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the street with no real destination in mind. Her soundings had become less important to her swirling frustration. She had a couple hours before her shift in the hospital and she needed to blow off this pent up steam. She knew she shouldn't be angry at anyone but herself yet she didn't know how to express her hurt with out breaking something... or someone. She felt like a stray cat who wanted to scratch anyone who got to close.<em> 'stupid stupid stupid'<em> was her mantra as she stomped down the clear street. She didn't hear her name being called until the person touched her shoulder. The poor fool was Kiba and she lashed at him immediately.

"WHAT?" She yelled and Kiba quickly retracted his hand in fear that to would be bitten off. Sakura gaze softened at her momentary cruelty.

"Woah, Sorry. I was just checking if you had seen Hinata around. Shes been mysteriously absent lately." Sakura who hadn't really been listening because of her mantra on repeat in her head, finally snapped to attention at Hinata's name. To which caused a domino effect of her memories that had led her to this moment.

"OHMYGOD IM SO STUPID" She yelled to the sky with her hands dramatically on her face. Kiba took a step back worried the pink haired girl had definitely lost it.

"Do you need to go sit down... maybe I should get Naruto- "OH DEAR GOD I'M STUPIDSTUPID STUPID." Sakura howled at Naruto's name to which Kiba had yet to figure out that he was only making this worse.

"...maybe take you to see a doctor..." He muttered the last part. Sakura whipped her head at him and he thought it might be a good moment to run.

"Do I look like the rebound type of girl?" Kiba opened his mouth and then closed his mouth not knowing how to answer.

"Is this one of those scary girl questions that no matter what I say I will get hit or cried at?" He responded dumbly.

"IM SO STUPID!- "Of course your not, your the smartest kunochi I know.. but don't tell Hinata that.. it might hurt her feelings..." She looked with her wide tearful eyes at him but all Kiba was seeing was a whole lot of crazy.

"IM SO STUPID, I'm officially a boyfriend stealer. I'm worse than Ino. Maybe psychologically I just wanted something I couldn't have. I saw that Hinata had a great relationship and I was jealous and took advantage of their break up cause I'm so freaking stupid. It's the pink hair right?" She rambled on. Kiba went to comment but Sakura continued her intensive ranting. "Of course it is, what says slut better than bright pink hair? Wait, you liked Hinata too right?" To which he wasn't able to comment again for she was to much on a roll. "Might as well steal away all options while I'm at it right? Since I'm such a bitch! I mean we all knew you had a crush on her. Maybe my target was Hinata all along. Gods, I deserved to get punched again. Well I better as well earn this, this time around. So we are going on a date. I might lack in boobs but hey who cares when I'm such a boyfriend stealing slut! Right?" She said and stared at him finally giving him room to speak but he didn't know what to say.

"Oh.. uhh wow.. scary girl questions again...uh ya date that sounds fun... don't kill me..." He said with a little bit of fear. She smiled and started walking forward and stopped when she noticed he wasn't following and gave him a glare.

"Well come on, we better get this over with before my now lacking morale kicks in and I remember how stupid I am again." She said and continues walking and Kiba caught up quickly with the only thought being _'WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?'_

* * *

><p>Kiba uncomfortably sat on the park bench stiffly looking at the ice cream cone in his hand and considered if he should eat it or try to talk to the beautiful girl next to him who had momentarily lost a few screws. She sighed lamely, using the spoon in her hand to scoop some of her strawberry ice cream in her mouth and cringed a little that she had put too much in her mouth. Kiba took the opportunity to talk since he noticed she was silent.<p>

"Listen Sakura, I, um, don't know why you were upset but I would like to clear some facts. First, I don't like Hinata that way anymore-" Sakura cringed but he continued. "and second, to my knowledge no one thinks your a slut. So now that you have stopped that psychotic burst, would you like to talk about it?" He offered nicely but quickly added. "Just don't cry, I'm awful with crying girls..." Sakura smiled gently but refused to look at him and picked her ice cream quietly with her spoon.

"I almost kissed Naruto today..." Kiba looked at her shocked momentarily then shrugged.

"Ok, so?" Sakura glanced at him quietly from the corner of her eyes then back at her ice cream.

"Well, up till 3 days ago he was dating _Hinata_." She emphasized her name in hopes he would make the connection. Kiba shrugged again.

"Ok...so?" She gave him a insidious look to which he ignored and continued. "He is single and is free to pursue anyone. There isn't any written rule saying when someone can move on especially after being dumped. Her loss."

"But what if I'm the rebound girl?" Kiba snorted.

"Sakura, he loved you first, I doubt that qualifies you as the rebound girl. In fact that might actually put Hinata put as the rebound." Sakura blushed and gasped as his words clicked and punched him in the arm for his insulting comment towards his purple haired teammate. To which Kiba laughed at put his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey hey, I only speak the truth." He laughed. Sakura turned her head with a smirk. Her heart was filled with hope that maybe Naruto had never stopped loving her and that Kiba was right.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the park Temari and Shikamaru walked together. Temari was visiting again and Shikamaru, though he would never truly admit it, was happy she was back in town. Her fan had been left at her temporary place at the Nara residence and she chatted happily and if not playfully with Shikamaru. He stopped when he spotted the pink haired shinobi sitting next to Kiba. Temari stopped in what she was saying and turned to see what he was looking at. She noticed how intensely he was watching the couple together and it sparked something in her that she couldn't put her finger on.<p>

"What's with the intensity towards Sakura, Nara?" She tried to play off with a cool jab. Shikamaru shrugged but didn't tare his eyes away from them. She felt the annoyance of being ignored by the guy she liked and crossed her arms and glanced over at the couple again. "Well they are obviously on a date." She stated with a bit of bite. Shikamaru nodded and bit his thumb like he was thinking hard. She sighed in defeat and threw her arms up. "Am I missing something?" She questioned. Shikamaru glanced at her and looked back at them again.

"She didn't tell me that she was going on a date with Kiba this morning..." He muttered to himself. Temari crossed her arms and a single annoyed eyebrow rose.

"And do tell why she would tell you that this morning..." She said with a little snark but Shikamaru was oblivious to it.

"She always comes over in the mornings to play sogi..." He replied quickly.

"So you guys have a _date_ **every** morning to play sogi?" Shikamaru nodded not really pay attention

"Ya she started doing it a couple months ago...but-" Temari didn't listen and was already storming off and Shikamaru didn't notice it till it was to late.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM<strong>

Sakura received a very familiar punch to her face. Her ice cream went flying out of her hands and on the pavement and she went flying a few feet away from the bench she had once been seated on. She got up quite confused.

"YOU GODDAMN UNDER HANDED BOYFRIEND STEALER!" Temari roared at her and made a grab at her fan only to realize she had left it at the Nara residence. "Trying to steal my man just because I'm not around all the time. Here I thought you were better than that but I should have known not to trust a slut with _pink hair_." Sakura felt a sigh come over her and thought that maybe she should stop being stubborn and dye her hair if this was to keep happening, then she felt annoyance for being accused something twice in two days.

"I have no idea what your talking about.." She said with seriousness. Kiba stood there in a shocked stupor at the events that were unfolded in front of him. Maybe he should get all the facts before he comfort someone. Sakura had mentioned that Hinata had accused her of being a boyfriend stealer too.

Shikamaru ran up immediately and got in front of the angry blond.

"Get out of my way Shikamaru, I'm going to teach this bitch a lesson."

"Nonono. You misunderstood. Nothing is going on between us! Something is going on between her and Naruto and I was just confused as to why she was on a date with Kiba. How troublesome." Sakura and Kiba stood mesmerized by the lovers spat that had brought Sakura into this. Everyone looked at Sakura for and explanation.

"Ok um.. I was just depressed and Kiba ran into me first and we got ice cream to talk about it..." She trailed off slightly embarrassed. Kiba nodded in agreement and Temari seemed to visibly settle down.

"Then whats with her coming over every morning to play sogi. You said it was a date." Shikamaru stopped himself from hand palming his face.

"Not those kind of dates. It became habit after she beat me once and that's it. Nothing more." He calmed Temari by pulling her into a hug. Sakura all but sighed in relief and saw this was her chance to get away and signaled Kiba to come too but Temari called Sakura out before she could get away.

"I'm sorry for hitting you like that. I just got jealous and acted first with out hearing both sides." She said and Sakura nodded.

"It's fine, your not the first this week to hit me and call me a boyfriend stealer." Sakura joked halfheartedly. Temari looked confused at her boyfriend who just shrugged, pretending not know what Sakura was talking about.

Kiba laughed when they got farther away. "You weren't joking about your pink hair making girls assume your a boyfriend stealer."

"HAHA Kiba..." She said sarcastically. Kiba just grinned.

"Well you better watch out or you might have Tenten coming after you next accusing you of stealing Neji." Kiba joked and laughed when Sakura visibly paled at the thought of being surprised attack for a third time. "I'm kidding! Just don't let her misunderstand you pursuing Neji to train you." He joked again.

"I think I'm never going to train with another guy again, let alone talk to them..." She replied blandly. She stopped and an idea popped in her head. "That it!" Kiba was confused but she continued before he could question it. " I'll talk to Hinata and clear this confusion and then tell her the truth about how I feel about Naruto."

"Umm. She might hit you again." Kiba pointed out.

"Well this time I wont care and plus I'll be prepared. I know what I want but I will feel guilty if I didn't tell Hinata to her face first. Thanks Kiba, Ill see around!" She yelled her goodbye as she headed to the hospital to start her shift. She would find Hinata tomorrow and talk to her.

* * *

><p>Hinata giggled at her white eyed cousin as he told her the events he witnessed at the park. They sat outside enjoying the cool summer weather and clear night sky. She couldn't believe how Temari had accused Sakura of such a thing and to even hit her too. Jealously sure made woman do crazy things.<p>

Her cousin's tone took a serious note though. "Shes going to want to talk to you, that's the last thing I caught before she ran away from Brown Dog." Hinata felt her heart skip a beat.

"What do you think Gray Owl is going to want me to do?" She questioned. The 'White bird' shrugged not knowing how to answer but a voice made them look up.

"Gray Owl told me to let you know this will be an added step." Black tiger stepped out of the shadow to join them. His dark hair seemed darker in the night. " He told me what to say.. and what not to." He offered slowly. Hinata glanced at her cousin and he took the hint to leave and excused him self politely. Sasuke sat next to Hinata where Neji had been sitting.

"So obviously, don't talk about anything concerning this plan" Hinata nodded at the obviousness and smiled and glanced at Sasuke who spoke discretely about what was to happen tomorrow. Keeping to the facts and for a moment Hinata didn't care about them.

"So does it hurt?" She questioned quietly but the last Uchiha had heard.

"What hurt?" He asked curiously.

"Watching Sakura get with Naruto." She offered softly but with seriousness.

"No." He answered quietly but knew Hinata wanted to know more so he continued. "You have to have had romantic feelings for someone to feel hurt. I can honestly say I have never felt that way for her."

"But have you ever felt that way for anyone else?" She asked and he looked at her quietly for a moment and placed his hand on hers and looked away. "No, not yet." He said and gave her hand a squeeze in an almost apologetic way. Hinata smiled and looked up at the bare moon and sat in silence for awhile with one the few people who knew how she really felt.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up before dawn to the pounding on her apartment door. She opened it to see a flash of yellow and orange but when she had opened it widely it was gone. She shrugged in annoyance at the thought that genin was playing such a lame trick on her and closed it.<p>

There was another loud bang and Sakura quickly turned on her heals and opened the door preparing to yell but saw a very disheveled Naruto in front of her with sticks and dirt on him. She gasped and pulled him inside all the while pulling the sticks out of his hair and coat and dusting the dirt off his jacket. Naruto smiled in his slight daze at the girl he loved fretted over him. Naruto sighed contently till he remembered why he was here to begin with. Sakura was asking him how he got so messy when he grabbed her and stopped her.

"Listen Sakura-chan don't listen-" The noise from the door caught their attention and Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"HEY FOREHEAD ITS ME OPEN UP!" Sakura went to open the door but Naruto grabbed her hand and she glanced at him with mild confusion.

"Wait, she was the one who attacked me just a second ago..." He said with seriousness. Sakura looked at him like he hit his head.

"Why would- I don't know." He interrupted. "All I know is I came to talk to you about yesterday and she attacked me and I fell over the railing into the bushes and she yelled at me to stay away because you were going to talk to Hinata today to figure things out..." He summed up quickly and was going to continue when Ino interrupted with more banging and yelling.

"I never told anyone but Kiba that I was going to talk to Hinata." She said and moved to answer the door again when Naruto stopped her again.

"Wait, why were you with Kiba?" He questioned feeling a small amount of jealously that she had confided in the dog boy instead of him. Sakura shrugged.

"I was pissed and we went on a fake date." The look of jealousy passed over Naruto's face and he dropped her hand with anger. Sakura went to grab him. "Hey wait. What's wrong. It wasn't a real date, I was crushed because I thought I was the rebound girl and I snapped at him and kinda just unloaded my crazy on him." She explained but Naruto seemed quite hurt.

"It was still a date..." He said and moved away from her touch.

"It was a date between two friends. There was no meaning behind it, Naruto."

"What if Kiba thought there was a meaning behind it.."

"I'm 100% sure Kiba understood that it wasn't a real date. Anyways I was talking about... us." She waved her hand between her and him to emphasize who she meant by us. Naruto's eyes widen for a moment and then he turned his head to hide his blush.

"W-why couldn't you have talked to Ino then? She's a girl." He pointed out embarrassed. She took a testing step towards him and then put her hand on his shoulder.

"He was the first person to approach me and I told you, I just went off on him about everything and then forced him on a fake date." Naruto cringed at the word date again and moved away towards her window and opened him.

"I have things to think about.." He muttered.

"WAIT! Let me explain from the beginning. Your misunderstanding." She pleaded, feeling frustrated tears welling in her eyes. Naruto still wasn't looking at her but he could hear the tears in her voice. He paused but shook his head and jumped out the window. Sakura fell to the floor in a stunned silence. Why wouldn't he just listen her out? She hadn't done anything wrong on her fake date. She hadn't led Kiba into believing she wanted anything. Hell she talked about Naruto the whole time. The tears broke lose and she sobbed not hearing Ino come through her front door.

"GUESS WHO FOUND YOUR KEY FOREHEAD!" Ino yelled happily but was stopped in her pre-celebration to see her best friend crying. "Sakura whats wrong?" She quickly sprinted to her friend and stood her up and took her to sit on Sakura's couch.

"I don't understand what I did wrong" She cried in between her tears that she wiped furiously away. Ino grabbed her hands away from her face.

"What do you mean..."

"Naruto is mad at me because I went on a fake date with Kiba."She cried harder.

"Wait you went on a date with Kiba?" Ino asked confused.

"IT WASNT A REAL DATE" She sobbed.

"What do you mean."

"Sasuke called me a rebound girl after he saw me almost kiss Naruto and I realized I was taking advantage of Naruto after his break up with Hinata- "I doubt you were taking advan- "NO I WAS! BECAUSE WHO TRIES TO KISS THEIR BEST FRIENDS EX AFTER THEY JUST BROKE UP" Sakura wailed loudly. Ino had the urge to roll her eyes.

"Ok, we will cover the whole Naruto and you making ou- "almost" Sakura chimed in and Ino did roll her eyes. "_almost_ making out but first, how did you end up on a date- "fake date"- a fake date with dog breath?"

"I was walking down the road after the whole.. Naruto thing... and Kiba came to talk to me but I was so busy thinking how stupid I was for taking advantage of Naruto that I didn't notice him at first and then when I did I just kinda unloaded the past two days on him..."

"So you gave him a whole bunch of girl crazy" Ino summarized. Sakura nodded.

"And I ranted about Hinata hitting me and calling me a boyfriend stealer and that I had to be and then I said since Kiba obviously use to have a crush on Hinata, I better be a bigger slut and take away all her options...insert fake date there but I only ate ice cream in the park and whined that I liked Naruto." Ino burst out laughing.

"Do you understand how ridiculous this is?" She laughed. Sakura nodded mutely, sobering up at her friends laughing.

"Naruto wouldn't listen to me no matter how I tried to explain."

"He is our knuckle headed ninja." Ino chimed in.

"I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Well, why don't you start with the root of the problem and work you way down." Sakura nodded in thought.

"Your right. This all began with Hinata. I needed to talk to her anyways so I better do it now." Sakura got up slowly and got ready while Ino ranted on about gossip and other things. Sakura smirked and added.

"Temari hit me yesterday too."

"WHAT! WHY?"

"She thought me and Shikamaru had a thing because I play sogi at his house every morning." Ino died laughing.

"This is not your week. Better be careful or Tenten will come after you next thinking your trying to steal her man too." Ino joked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I swear that it's not my fault that I have always gotten along better with men. Girls just need to realize the difference between wanting their man and just wanting to be friends." Ino nodded but added in.

"But if a girl tried to spend time with your Naruto wouldn't you be annoyed." Sakura shrugged but deep down she knew what Ino meant.

"I guess it depended on whether she wanted to be my friend too and how long they have known each other too."

"BULL! It would definitely still annoy the fuck out of you." Sakura shrugged again and put on her sandals and smiled at her friend.

"Lock up when you decide to leave from your break in Ino-pig. Just don't rob my fridge." She smiled and left.

Ino sighed and pulled out her walkie talkie and clicked the button.

"This is purple penguin. Operation: keep orange fox away from pink cat till she talks to Blue rabbit was a fail., over." There was silence until she heard a woman voice.

"This is Yellow Lion. What happened?"

"Orange fox found out about Pink cat going on a 'fake date' with Brown Dog and got jealous and is not talking to her right now... but on the bright side she is now heading to find Blue Rabbit." There was an annoyed sigh from the woman on the other side.

"Why would Pink Cat go on a date with Brown dog? He isn't even part of the plan..."

"It wasn't really a date but Orange Fox took it that way..."

"I'll talk to Grey owl about this and we will fix things with Orange Fox. Purple Penguin follow Pink Cat and make sure everything goes smoothly with Blue Rabbit, over." Ino put her walkie talkie back in her pocket and proceeded to lock up Sakura's house and head towards her friend.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked towards the Hyuuga compound briskly wanting to get this over with as fast as possible. There was no way she wanted to get hit again but she would probably deserve it this time. Sakura tugged a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously as she entered the main compound. She stop a servant to ask where their future heiress would be and quickly took in the direction they pointed towards.<p>

Hinata was practicing by herself on one of the private training grounds in the woods. A light glean of sweat was covering her body as she did a cool down exercise. Sakura walked up to her cautiously trying not to startle the young girl but to make her presence known. Hinata turned her head in acknowledgment of the pink haired girl but did not stop her cool down exercise. Sakura quietly took note of this and walked over to a near by tree that Hinata had left a towel and other supplies by. Sakura waited patiently, or as much as she could with the butterflies running ramped in her stomach. She swore she would throw them up if Hinata wouldn't hurry up soon and Sakura imagined that said butterflies would not look pretty being thrown up.

Hinata took a deep breath and stopped her cool down and sat down next her friend and took water container from under one of the towels and took a drink of the water. Feeling a lot more refreshed, she smiled at her friend awkwardly. Sakura smiled back and feeling the knots in her stomach but decided she would broach the topic first.

"Listen Hinata, I.. I don't understand whats been happening with you and Naruto's relationship lately. I'm quite confused about who left who but we can sort that later because I have something more important to talk to you about... which doesn't broach off completely from the topic but it's more important..." Sakura rambled feeling her nerves get to her. Hinata rose her eyebrows in confusion at the pink haired girl.

"What is it?" Sakura took a shaky breath and took her friends hand hoping to draw comfort from it. Hinata glanced down at Sakura's hand then back at her face.

"Hinata, We all grew up together and the rookie nine know each other best. I have always known about your adoration towards Naruto from the beginning and back then I didn't understand what you saw in him. I was 12 and believed Sasuke was the best ninja to ever exist... well me and about every other girl in our school too." She took another steady breath.

"Then I was put on a team with Naruto to much my disdain then because I thought he would ruin things for me and Sasuke but things changed after our first mission. I saw someone who wanted to be stronger and I gained some decent respect for him. It wasn't till our chunin exams that I realized how weak I was and how all I thought about was Sasuke. I mean, Naruto rescued me from Gaara and I almost gave all the credit to Sasuke but once I found out I realized how horrible I had been to him." She felt herself tearing up a little and tried to calm herself from getting emotional.

"When he left I felt like I had lost all my team and to hide that pain I trained harder and when he came back he wasn't the only one to have changed... I did too. Not just physically but inside too. I didn't notice how much I changed towards him because being around him, things feel natural... It wasn't till you hit me a couple days ago that I really thought about it." She looked straight into Hinata's pupil less eyes.

"Hinata, I swear as your friend I never once tried to take Naruto from you. When you too started to date I thought I would feel relieved that Naruto had found someone who would love him completely but I wasn't and I tried to play it off as if it was like a son leaving home but really I realize I love Naruto Uzumaki and while I don't want a petty rivalry over him with you like I did with Ino over Sasuke... I want to let you know that this time I'm going to fight for him because I think... I think I can make him happy and love him too." She declared with as much confidence as she could. Hinata looked quite shocked but smiled.

"Sakura, I understand. I won't stop you..." Hinata said gently but Sakura's face faltered in disbelief. A silent breeze lifted and Sakura caught her senses again.

"What? Just like that... your not going to stop me even though you love him?" She questioned not believing her friends words.

"My love was very selfish Sakura... I.. also realized to late that I was in love with someone else too.." The dark haired girl blushed and turned her head away in embarrassment while Sakura looks flabbergasted.

"WHAT? Who? Then wait why did you hit me?" Sakura demanded feeling a new sense of annoyance for this fickle girl.

"I.. I can't say who right now but I hit you because I didn't want to seem like the bad guy. If everyone believed you were the one who took Naruto then I could move on more smoothly. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble but I hope you see that you found something more important in return. You discovered the feeling you had for him." Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it. Blinked once then went to speak again but couldn't. She quickly got up and threw Hinata's hands away from her as if they were on fire then took a couple paces away from her but turned around to say something but stopped.

"UGHHH!" She yelled in the sky. "I don't know what to even say to THAT!" She yelled. Hinata looked close to tears and Sakura looked like she wanted to hit something. "I never expected something like this from you Hinata." She said with disappointment and turned to leave.

"Whats the status on Blue rabbit and Pink Cat, over" The sound made Sakura stop. She turned around and looked at Hinata.

"What was that?" Sakura questioned looking all round for the noise she heard.

"What was what?" Hinata asked wide eyed and confused.

"That noise." Sakura turned around and Hinata felt her chakra flare looking for other chakras. Sakura stayed still for a moment and Hinata carefully walked up to her and touched her shoulder.

"Saku- "OhFFF" The noise behind her made her gasp and turn around to see another Sakura and Ino rolled out from a bush. Hinata glanced back at the first Sakura to see it disappear in a puff of smoke to a log. Sakura must had done it when she had sparked her chakra.

"INO-PIG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE SPYING?" Sakura yelled annoyed pushing her friend off her.

"I just wanted to see what would happen.. that's all." Ino said defensively brushing off dirt from her outfit. Sakura rolled her eyes and prepared to lecture her best friend but gave up and shook her head.

"Everyone is going crazy!" She declared and threw up her hands in annoyance and stomped away.

Once she was out of sight Ino looked at Hinata who looked like on the verge of tears. "You should make sure your walkie talkie volume is off when your around Pink cat or orange fox." Ino tried to joke playfully but Hinata looked even closer to tears and sniffed pathetically. Ino sighed and walked up to the shorter girl with her arms open. "Oh come here." She hugged the now crying girl. "Now, now. Everything will work out just like Gray owl planned."

"B-but at what cost?"Hinata blubbered out through her tears. Ino sighed and pulled the girl back a little.

"Just trust in Gray owl... ohhh I could get Black tiger to come comfort you if you would like." She gave a wicked grin at that and Hinata playfully smacked her arm. Smiling a little and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm fine. I just didn't like how disappointed Sakura was in me... you don't think Naruto-kun will be too?" She asked with a spark of fear hit her heart. Ino shrugged.

"I don't know but I think things will work out.." Ino said with her great confidence.

* * *

><p>A very long chapter for you. I hope you liked :D Review.<p>

So far we know

Pink Cat: Sakura

Orange fox: Naruto

Purple Penguin: Ino

Black Tiger: Sasuke

Blue Rabbit: Hinata

White Bird: Neji

Brown Dog: Kiba.

but who is our Gray Owl and our newest Yellow Lion? TO be revealed. ;D


	7. Chapter 7

This is 10 pages of hard work and I'm proud to be presenting it to you. Thank you for the love and support. Please enjoy the last chapter and review at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the street feeling more frustrated than she had in the beginning of all this. It never seized to amaze her how selfish people could be. Why didn't Hinata not take into consideration how this would affect her or even Naruto?<p>

Now she just need to find her goofy blond headed teammate and clear her misunderstanding with him and then... well she wasn't quite sure but she would definitely figure it out on the way. This made her wonder what she was actually going to do about her now realized feelings. Would she ask him out... would he say yes? Sakura started to feel butterflies in her stomach at the idea. Completely distracted with her thoughts she didn't notice the masked ninja she ran into. Her thoughts and butterflies were put on hold to take in notice the hard chest she ran into and the chuckle that came form it. Looking up she took into noticed her sensei's face and disheveled grey hair. She frowned at him in annoyance from distracting her thoughts and not moving out of her way.

"Sensei" She greeted politely. He nodded amused for his own reasons.

"Sakura, the hokage wants to see us in her office in 5 minutes. I'm rounding the rest of team seven now." He moved around her and started in the opposite direction. Sakura sighed in annoyance at her Kakashi bluntness and started to for the hokage's office.

When Sakura entered the room and saw the rest of her teammates she blushed lightly at the idea that they were waiting on her to start. She took her place next to Naruto, who scooted ever so slightly to make a distance with hopes it wasn't noticeable. Sakura was sure everyone in the room had noticed this and she felt a knot of shame twist in her chest.

Tsunade feigned ignorance of the awkwardness between the two.

"With Sasuke back and out of the hospital and with some discussion with Kakashi, we have decided it would be best to give a mission to team seven minus Sai and Yamoto, so you guys can work on your teamwork." With this Naruto broke out in a grin forgetting his prior vexed feelings about Sakura. Sakura smiled at his excitement. "Your mission will be an in village mission, of course, to follow the punishment laid down for Sasuke." Sasuke scowled a little at the mention of punishment. "Your mission is to find Miss Yamahara's cat 'Roxy' and return it. It was last seen near the training grounds in the woods an hour ago. This is the picture of the cat. Any questions?" Tsunade asked. The silence was deafening and finally Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer.

"A cat?" Sakura said insidiously.

"Yes, a cat, Sakura..." Tsunade drawled and Naruto seemed to come out of his stupor.

"But a cat?" Naruto emphasized. Tsunade sighed with annoyance.

"Yes, how many times do I have to say this?"

"With all do respect Shishou, but why give us a mission to fetch a cat? Isn't there any other missions that could keep us in the town and still actually be... challenging?" Sakura argued.

"Not as of right now Sakura. There our other teams besides yours that need missions here too."

"Old lady, we are not 12 anymore. We are more capable than genin, hell even chunin. Give us something better." Naruto demanded getting angry. Tsunade lost her temper.

"You two are so in sync with your thoughts its disgusting." She criticized to which both Sakura and Naruto went wide eyed and turned there heads in the opposite directions as not to look at the other with the blushes the adorned there cheeks. "Your other teammates understand to just take this mission and get this over with. So stop arguing or I'll be giving both of you duty to find every cat that goes missing in the next month!" She yelled. They both didn't look at her or each other,

"Yes ma'am" Sakura muttered with embarrassment. Naruto just nodded with his arms crossed in contempt. She dismissed them and they all walked in a deep silence together to the training grounds. When they got there Kakashi split them up in a group to cover more ground. Saying he would take Sasuke and Sakura and Naruto as the other group. Naruto grumbled and grabbed a walkie talkie from Kakashi and stomped off into the woods. Sakura felt her heart clench in pain for being so obviously ignored and having his anger directed towards her. She quickly grabbed a set from Kakashi and ran after Naruto.

"Naruto wait up!" She yelled and caught up to him when he stopped to wait. "Listen I know your upset with me but don't let this affect our mission."

"I don't even want to be on this mission with you!" He yelled in anger. Sakura jerked away from Naruto in hurt from his stinging words. Naruto felt his chest ache at the realization at how his words sounded. He reached out before she could move to far away and grabbed her arm. She struggled to get out of his grip. "That wasn't what I meant Sakura-chan..." He couldn't hide his shock at seeing the tears forming in her sea green eyes.

"What am I supposed to think you meant, Naruto?" She asked exasperated and even feeling a little defeated.

"I meant that I don't want to be catching a cat when we are more capable than this." He answered softly closing the gap between them feeling his anger melt at the tears that threatened to fall from the beautiful girl before him. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed and glanced back at her. Neither of them were looking at each other but refused to move first.

"I'm sorry about going on that fake date with Kiba... I felt angry and ashamed for taking advantage of the fact Hinata broke up with you and I just ran into him and forced him to get ice cream because I let what Sasuke say get to me." She rubbed her eyes trying to make the unshed tears disappear. Naruto rubbed her arm sympathetically and pulled her to his chest.

"Sakura-chan... you didn't take advantage of me. I'm the one who looks like the jerk who was using you... but I'm not... you know that right Sakura-chan? The reason I almost kissed you or why I got so jealous when you said you went on a date with Kiba even if it was fake..." She looked up with him with her deep green eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat and a blush creeping on his cheeks. His embrace tightened and he leaned his forehead on hers. His blue eyes starring deeply into her green ones. " I still love you Sakura-chan, I always have and I always will... I don't want any misunderstandings anymore...I- MEOOOWWW-

The noise made them freeze and look across to the tree above them to see a very fat white cat staring down at there intimate moment. Sakura had the sudden urge to punch that cat in the face. Was everyone and everything TRYING to ruin Naruto and her moments? Most likely..

Naruto growled audible at the cat who had interrupted them. He moved so fast at the cat that Sakura doubted for a moment if she really saw him move. The cats instinct seemed to kick in a moved out of Naruto's grasp just in time and as if this cat was designated with ninja abilities it jumped to the ground in one leap and ran off. Sakura immediately jumped after it, keeping it in her sight. What ever Naruto was about to say would have to be put on hold till they caught the damn cat and finished this ridiculous mission. It took them 10 minutes to corner the cat and catch it. When Naruto had picked it up by the scruff of its neck it had viciously attacked his face in retaliation. Sakura quickly took it away from Naruto and the cat settled down. Mr. Roxy seemed to hold a grudge from being jumped at.

They quickly radioed their other teammates and returned the cat to its overly happy owner and returned to the hokage to report back. Tsunade had smirked when she saw the scratches the cat had bestowed on her favorite ninja. Naruto looked more than irritated at the days events and ready to storm out. Tsunade smiled and dismissed them. Naruto turned on his heels and walked out quickly. He muttered angrily to himself as he walked out of the tower. The sound of his name stopped him. He turned to see Sakura run up to him.

"Wait... About what happened in the woods... You were saying..." A blush came to her cheeks and Naruto's annoyance completely disappeared in realization that he had been in the middle of confessing when that damn cat had interrupted him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave his best embarrassed foxy grin the blush from earlier returning to his face.

"Ya.. what I was saying is... that..." He felt his frustration return. It had been so much easier just saying what he felt back there in the woods. "Sakura-chan, I- "Hey dobe!" The interruption made Naruto groan out loud at being interrupted ONCE AGAIN! Both of them glared at their dark haired teammate who approached them.

"What teme?" Naruto emphasized his lack of patience of having his conversation being out on hold again. Sasuke smirked like he did nothing wrong and nodded at Sakura in acknowledgment.

"Well, I have a date tonight." Sasuke said casually while shoving his hands in his pockets. Naruto gave a very caught off guard look than glanced at Sakura who had a single eyebrow risen with curiosity.

"That's quick." She muttered. Sasuke spared her a glance but put his attention back on Naruto. Who wasn't quite sure how he was suppose to be handling this.

"Well, what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. Sasuke rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Your coming too."

"Teme... I don't swing that way..."

"No you dumbass, its going to be a double date..." Naruto opened his mouth and closed it.

"Who am I going to bring?" Sasuke glanced over and Naruto's eyes followed to Sakura, recognition came over his features and a blush spread across his face. Sakura folded her arms and glared at Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke, because my plans are always free for you." She said sarcastically. Sasuke smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then its settled. I'll see you guys tonight at my place." He paused after Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh and dress nice..." He said seriously and walked away.

"I'm going to kill him some day." She muttered. She glanced at Naruto who looked quite shocked. She blushed realizing that this was their first date.

"Naruto...I'm going to go to my shift at the hospital... I'll see you tonight." She started away. Naruto finally snapped out of it.

"Shit, I have to find something nice to wear!" He yelled to himself.

* * *

><p>He had finally convinced he had to ask for help but Kakashi was never around when you needed him and their was no way he would ask for help from Sasuke. He had always had Sakura help him with this stuff and now since she was the one he wanted to impress he needed someone equally smart for help. So he had sucked up his pride and went to find Shikamaru. The genius was laying under his favorite tree staring at his favorite clouds. The cigarette in his mouth idly moving like a senbon. Shikamaru sparred a glance at the blonde ninja standing over him and pulled the cigarette from his mouth and smashed it into the dirt next to him to effectively putting it out.<p>

"Temari would kill you if she saw you smoking." Naruto joked nervously. Shikamaru sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That would be troublesome." His agreement left a silence between them till Naruto broke it.

"I need your help. I'm going on a date with Sakura and I don't know what to wear..."

"Do I look like a girl?" Shikamaru asked with annoyance.

"No, but you have a girlfriend and I want to impress Sakura."

"I go to Ino for help..." Shikamaru admitted. Naruto nodded in understanding, thinking deeply.

"She does know what Sakura likes..." He muttered. "Ok, thanks for your help, I'll go ask Ino!" He yelled as he ran away. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled out a new cigarette.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked out of the hospital, the cool night breeze making her shiver. It was only 7pm but she could tell it was going to be a chilly night. She walked quickly to her apartment knowing she only had 30 minutes to get ready. Her heart beat jumped at the idea of a real date with Naruto. She knew what she was going to wear and she just hoped that he didn't wear something outrageous because that would disappoint her.<p>

She unlocked her door and quickly changed into a black strapless dress that met above her knees and fit in all the right places. She quickly put her hair in a messy bun and her long bangs frame her heart shaped face. She put on eye liner so that her green eye stood out and quickly grabbed matching black heels and a clutch. It was quick and simple and Sakura was ready and walking out the door of her apartment, locking it behind her and started towards the Uchiha's place.

She silently wished she had brought a coat as she approached the old compound. She rubbed her arms to try to settle down the goose bumps on her arms. She sighed and could see her breath and found herself wishing she brought something to keep her warm. She looked up to see two figures waiting outside the compound. She quickly recognized them as her teammates and when she got closer she noticed that Sasuke was wearing a Dark blue button up shirt and dark slacks. He looked good like always but what caught her attention was Naruto, who wore a black button up shirt and dark slacks also and a thin black jacket that made him look very dashing. The black made his blonde stand out and his blue eyes sparkle even in the night light. Sakura felt herself blush and had to look away from staring. She didn't notice that she was having a similar effect on Naruto. Who tried to hide the fact his eyes had roved over her quite a few times and tried to act normal by saying hi in his natural obnoxious way even though the blush still covered his face. Sasuke resisted rolling his eyes and started walking towards their destination telling them to follow with a hand gesture. Sakura and Naruto trailed quietly trailed behind Sasuke, next to each other, stealing glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. It dawned on Sakura that something was off.

"Sasuke, wheres your date?" She questioned. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder.

"She will be there getting a table for us." Sakura felt that was a little suspicious and glanced over at Naruto who looked at her and seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Then why didn't we just all meet at the restaurant?" She questioned again. Sasuke shrugged.

"Thought I would keep the restaurant a surprise" He said monotoned and Sakura eyebrow rose in question. Naruto leaned to her ear and whispered.

"Teme's up to something..." He said gently so only she could hear. Sakura shivered from his warm breath on her skin. Naruto noticed the shiver and thought it was the night air and her lack of layers. "Here Sakura-chan." He shrugged of his jacket and put it on her shoulders. Sakura's face turned a pretty shade of pink and Naruto smiled his foxy grin and putting his arm around her shoulder pulling her close for extra warmth. Naruto knew this could get him punched for entering her personal space but it was his first real date with Sakura and he would make the most out of it if it had to be his last. Sakura tried to keep her beating heart down. This was completely different from what she thought being with Naruto would mean. She had thought it meant only dinners at the ramen stand and him talking obnoxiously non-stop that she couldn't even talk. Maybe she had been too harsh with her thoughts of him in the years earlier, maybe Naruto had boyfriend material after all.

Naruto glanced down at the smaller girl under his arm. He smirked to himself not being able to hide his pride of having her so close. She had no idea how beautiful she looked in that dress. It hugged her curves and her smooth skin glowed beautifully to the point he felt his fingers twitch to rubbed her bare shoulders to feel it. The black dress made her stand out in a good way. Actually in to many good ways and half of him didn't want anyone else to see her like this.

When they came up to a busier part of Konoha's nightlife they walked through the crowds quickly. Naruto slipped his arm from around Sakura's shoulder to her hand so he wouldn't lose her. He looked straight ahead, hoping her trailing form wouldn't catch the newest blush on his face and while Sakura was surprised at his bold move she didn't pull her hand away and found herself liking his bigger hand around her smaller hand. When they stopped in front of a fancier restaurant on the street, Sakura looked up at the sign and a horrid recognition washed over her. She now knew why Sasuke had decided to keep this a secret because this restaurant was famous for dancing typically more traditional dances like the waltz but this horrified Sakura because she was a girl who didn't like to dance in front of others. Naruto's hand squeezed hers and she looked to see a reassuring grin on his face but the butterflies in her stomach were back and she decided ramen stands looked better right now.

They walked in behind Sasuke and a familiar voice greeted them.

"Sasuke-kun, I got our seats over here." Sakura and Naruto eyes widened as the purple haired heiress waved them over with a smile. Naruto had let go of Sakura's hand at the sight of his ex and Sakura felt a cold clench in her heart at his warmth being gone. Naruto looked down right pissed and confused and grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and turned him around.

"Whats the big idea." He hissed with venom in his voice. Hinata had joined them and looked quite shocked at Naruto's angry face. Sasuke looked agitated at being man handled and Sakura could feel a brawl about to start. She put her hand on Naruto's arm and gently said;

"Naruto, calm down for a moment. I'm sure both Hinata and Sasuke have an explanation as why they are on a date together, lets hear them out before we jump to conclusions." She eased his arm off Sasuke and kept her hand on his arm just in case he tried to jump at Sasuke. She gave him and Hinata a pointed look to explain and Sasuke looked away as Hinata looked down at the floor and blushed.

"We started talking more when I came back," Sasuke started. "At first it was just when Naruto would come to the hospital and leave for a bit to go talk to you Sakura... but then she started come and visit on her own..." Naruto looked like he was about to hit Sasuke and Sakura couldn't blame him because he wasn't putting this in any gentle way. He was stating it bluntly and letting Naruto imagination run wild.

"How could you do that to me, teme!" He growled out feeling outraged.

"I think your misunderstanding." Sasuke said and Sakura had the urge to roll her eyes. How could Naruto not misunderstand where this was going. Sasuke continued, "I didn't hit on her or 'steal' her away. I simply formed a talking friendship with her when you would leave your girlfriend to see Sakura..." He said with annoyance. Hinata put her hand on Sasuke shoulder.

"How about I explain Sasuke-kun..." Sakura felt her eyebrow rise at the affectionate term but didn't say anything. "Naruto.. I already told you that I have known about your feelings for Sakura and it just came to a point where I couldn't take it any longer and broke up with you... It was after us breaking up that Sasuke asked me... and I- I don't think you should be upset because your on a date with Sakura..." She said boldly. Sakura felt like she was in the middle of a screwed up love square except she was the only one who had figured out her feelings. She sighed and everyone looked at her. She felt her cheeks tint pink for accidentally making herself the center of attention and obviously they were waiting on what she had to say. Well she knew what she was going to say:

"Fuck it." She muttered with some exasperation. Everyone gave her a confused look. She smiled at Naruto and took his hand. "I really fucking hate dancing but you know what, I really want to dance with you." Sasuke and Hinata still looked quite confused but Naruto gave her a foxy grin as if everything had clicked and he led her silently to the dance floor. He slid his hand around her waist, pulling her close and clasping his other hand with hers and laid his cheek on hers as the silently began to sway in small circles. He laughed silently but Sakura felt his chest vibrate from the laughter but she didn't look up at him. "Hmmm?" She asked while enjoying his warmth.

"Fuck it." He stated out loud but gently. She felt a blush come to her cheeks. "That is exactly all I could think at that moment too. After everything those two have put us through this week, and especially for you when it comes to Sasuke... I got it when you said all that... I got that I didn't care what those two did... I just came here to be with you." He whispered into her ear. Sakura felt the butterflies in her stomach and thought she might cry from joy that this man got what she was feeling so well and the fact that he felt the same made her want to cry even more. He gently kissed her forehead and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Soon the song was over and Sakura and Naruto knew they had to face the other couple soon. Naruto slipped his hand into Sakura's and squeezed it reassuringly like he was telling her that he wouldn't let go of her hand again.

When they came back to the table they had seen Sasuke and Hinata at they realized the two were now on the dance floor together. Sakura took a seat next to Naruto and glanced at the other couple. She rested her cheek on her hand and studied them.

"You know... they don't make that bad of a couple.." She said slowly, testing the waters. "It just kinda makes sense..." There was a moment of contemplating silence.

"Your right." He stated with a toothy smile and Sakura felt any previous uneasiness slip away. He glanced over at her and gave her another big grin.

"What.." She asked shyly.

"You still have my coat on you..." He slyly stated. She blushed again and decided that the napkin in front of her was more interesting. She thought she caught a glimpse of purple and blonde out the corner of her eye but when she looked over it was gone. She got up quickly and Naruto gave her a questioning look but she smiled reassuringly, gently sliding off the jacket and handing it to him and excusing herself. Sakura started towards the bathroom but stopped from turning the corner when she heard a familiar voice.

"Gray Owl, you are one lucky son of a bitch that Pink cat stopped Orange fox from pumbling Black Tiger. Your starting to make me wonder just how thought out you have this plan." She yelled into the speaker. It was a familiars man voice that answered but the distance made it hard for Sakura to tells who's it was.

"Settle down, Pink Cat and Orange Fox will get together tonight and the mission will be a success. He will ask her out and they won't have known any wiser..." Sakura backed away quickly before she was discovered and quickly sat down next to Naruto. Sasuke and Hinata were back and chatting with each other and Naruto looked a little nervous to talk, as if he doubted for once if he should join the conversation. Sakura sat down stiffly and she knew Naruto noticed as she felt his fingers ghost over her arm in a almost questioning manner. She threw a fake smile at him but she knew that did nothing to reassure him. Her heart was beating in her chest ans she was trying to stay calm as she analyzed this new information in her head.

"How about another dance Naruto-Kun." She threw out the honorific in hopes that he would notice something off. It seemed he noticed and he stood but Sasuke's voice interrupted them.

"Can it wait till after we order?" He stated. Sakura sat down slowly knowing if she argued that it would seem suspicious and she didn't know if they were in on this too. Sakura looked around the restaurant and noticed Ino across almost hidden from them at a table if it weren't for the outrageous sparkling dark purple dress she wore. She pretended she didn't see her best friend and then noticed Neji in a suit, almost hiding in the shadows across the other side of the room by the outside balcony. Things were starting to click in her brain but that still left a few unanswered questions... especially who gray owl was. She felt a little bit of her anger at being tricked into dating Naruto but glancing over at him she knew he was as innocent as she was. So the next question was, why had the two across from them joined this plan... It wasn't adding up. Sakura knew she was being suspicious when she looked at Sasuke and he was starring at her intensely like he was trying to read her thoughts. She then noticed that their waiter was there and everyone was waiting for her to order. She quickly exclaimed she would have the same as Naruto. After the waiter left she gently tapped Naruto's leg in a silent signal and he stood and held out his hand and she took it. He walked her to the beginning of the dance floor.

"A little farther." She whispered. He moved farther in without a pause. He pulled her close.

"Whats wrong?" He questioned.

"Keep close and don't let them see your mouth move." He nodded in recognition. "We were set up, quite literally." She whispered. He pulled back and gave her a shocked and confused look. "Ino and Neji are here... and probably a few others... most likely rookie nine but I don't know who's all involved." Naruto went to glance up but she pulled his head back down to stare at her. "Don't look." She hissed. They were quiet just dancing silently when Naruto broke the silence.

"So Hinata and Sasuke were in on it from the beginning." He muttered and Sakura nodded. He leaned his forehead against hers and gave her a sly smile. "We could get back at all them for this." She smiled and shrugged.

"But think of all the hard work they put into this... it would be a shame even if they deserve it." She said playfully. He mocked nodded in agreement.

"Your right... We can always beat the shit out of them later."

"I think that sounds like a brilliant plan but what should we do about us now..." She felt a rush of excitement at their joking banter.

"Well Sakura-chan, I love you as you know... and I was hoping you felt the same way so.. and everyone is trying so hard like we are idiots or something... so we might as well just make it official." She laughed at the his absurd logic.

"Well that was one of the worst confessions ever but I guess your lucky that... that I love you too." She blushed and Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I'll make it better. I love you and want only to be with you... please say yes." He whispered staring deeply into her eyes and made her turn bright red. She smacked his chest lightly as possible.

"Naruto! That sounded like a proposal!" She exclaimed. He shrugged good heartily and kissed her cheek.

"Take it as you will." He joked, which received him another playful smack from the girl he loved. She rolled her eyes but it lacked any annoyance.

"Yes." She whispered to his proposal. They both dance quietly as boyfriend and girlfriend. It dawned on her that their 'friends' were still watching them. "We still need to decide what to do with them..." She whispered. Naruto gave a sparring glance at the couple sitting at the table who stared at them intently whispering like them. He smirked at his evil idea.

"For now lets just leave them with the check and grab something to eat..." Sakura looked at his evil smirk and smirked back just as deviously.

"How about we get ramen to go and watch movies or something at your place." He pulled back and starred at her.

"... I love you." He whispered it utter joy, she just smiled back. They carefully danced towards the balcony windows and then stopped and stepped outside. Sakura pushed Naruto against the outside wall and stood on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. The action caught him off guard but he quickly wraped his arm around her waist and placed a hand behind her neck to gently deepen the kiss. After a moment they jumped from the balcony and headed for the nearest ramen stand.

At the other end of the long balcony a young man smirked as he puffed on his cigarette. A blonde headed woman came out and snatched the cigarette from him.

"Smart boys shouldn't smoke." She said.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. She smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"It looks like your plan worked out, though you should have told me from the beginning of the whole plan..."

"Your a terrible actress, you would have never been able to convey as much anger if I had told you to." She gave him a glare and he smirked. She pulled him inside and he sat down at their table. Temari dismissed herself to tell Hinata and Sasuke that Sakura and Naruto had left. A dark haired man sat next to Shikamaru.

"You know when you told me you wanted me apart of this plan and not to tell the rest I was involved... I thought it was crazy but than when you told me that all I had to do was walk up to Sakura that day in the park, I thought YOU were crazy..." Kiba took a breath and continued "... but you had this all planed out, didn't you? You knew almost exactly how everyone would act and what they would do... Hell, you even got Tsunade involved... and you left her out on the fact I was involved too. You just had this planned out from the beginning, right?" Shikamaru got up and pulled out his pack, deciding that Temari was distracted enough to get a quick smoke. He smirked at Kiba and just shrugged.

"I saw something troublesome and made it less troublesome." He stated as he walked away.

* * *

><p>3 months ago. (1 month after Hinata and Naruto had been dating.)<p>

Shikamaru walked down the hallway towards the now conscious Uchiha's room. Tsunade had put him in charge of keeping an eye on Sasuke and while he could think of many other things he would like "not" to do the lazy ninja had resigned himself to his part time babysitting. He walked in the room and wasn't surprise to see a blond ninja yammering away to his always best friend who sat looking bored in the hospital bed but Shikamaru caught the spark of happiness that glinted in his eyes. His eyebrow did raise a little at the ever quiet girl next to him who sat in his chair next to the window. They glanced at him when he entered but Naruto was distracted from what ever he had been talking about to greet him. Shikamaru nodded towards Sasuke before he acknowledged the powerful blond ninja before him.

"Hello to you too Naruto." He glanced at the Hyuuga who had yet to remove herself from his chair but found it might be quite rude to mention this yet and quick chat wouldn't hurt. Naruto decided then to finish his story and once Shikamaru had let him finish his story did Shikamaru cough to get his attention.

"Maybe you guys should visit Sakura." He said hoping his occupied chair would be his again because standing like this was getting troublesome and he was too lazy to go find another chair. An excitement sparked in Naruto's eyes at the mention of his favorite pink haired teammate.

"Your right! I'm going to go see her now. Wait here Hina-chan!" He yelled as he ran to open the door. Shikamaru felt an agitated sigh pass his lips at his failure to get the purple haired girl out of HIS chair. He caught the smirk of the Uchiha that knew why Shikamaru was getting annoyed about, but he was distracted by the noise made when he opened the door.

Sakura stood in front of Naruto, of course Naruto towered over her but she looked quite surprise to see him open the door. The goofy grin at seeing her could be heard in his voice.

"Sakura-chan! I was just about to go look for you!" He exclaimed with ever bit happiness. A blush came to her face at his sincere words and Shikamaru felt a spark of realization hit him and he wondered how he never noticed the two of them before. He watched as she smacked him playfully for being loud. The way she looked over his shoulder to make sure she did her job yet how she was completely aware of her proximity of Naruto. The way he leaned back in awareness of her need for space yet the blush on his face caught the genius eye. How he talked to her and yet even with a room full of people he was only seeing her as if she was the only there. Her glances at him and the softness in her face and eyes when she talked to him and when he followed her out of the room to continue talking to her, Shikamaru could still hear her soft laughter that followed down the hall.

How could no one not see it, they were perfect for each other. They had a balance of friendship and love. They were emotional but both stood for something. Their similarities would bring them strength and the differences would help improve each other.

The only problem was those two were in love with each other and didn't even know it.

During his observation he glanced between the two and back at the other two who sat quietly. They had watched it too and he could tell that they noticed it too. The hurt expression on Hinata's face told him this but the way the Uchiha glanced back at the shy girl told Shikamaru, he was fully aware too how this affected her. It was when he saw the lingering eye of the Uchiha give concern that the spark of an idea hit him. He smirked and walked up to Hinata.

"Not to be rude..." He interrupted her thoughts and the girl looked up at him with shock and an embarrassed blush on her face. "but... I would like my chair..." He said with a smirk. The Uchiha gave him a pointed look and he knew his plan would work. She stood up in embarrassment muttering an apology but Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a fake look of concern. "But first, I have an idea for you two... I'm sure what I just saw wasn't... unnoticed...by everyone here..." He stopped letting his words sink in and continued careful to not hurt the Hyuuga with his reasoning.

"But I believe that sometimes honesty with oneself is best... and for those two... I think they are not being honest with themselves and Hinata.. I believe you need to be honest to yourself too..." He walked her to the door turning her so he faced him again. "Please think about what I have said and when your ready and you believe what I said, come back here again and we-" he gestured to him and Sasuke "- will discuss this." He closed the door silently and smirked. While she thought about this he would have time to formulate the rest of this plan. It would be another month before she would come to them alone.

Hinata had tried to ignore it and not believe it but that month had been an eye opener and Shikamaru took the plan to the next step. He had formulated everything and conducted enough research to pull this off perfectly. None of them knew how he always knew how to control each pawn to maneuver the way he wanted. Sogi was a strategy game and Shikamaru's strategy was to always have your opponent's believe they were choosing were they went. He had controlled the game from the beginning.

* * *

><p>Present time<p>

Shikamaru pulled the lit cigarette to his lips again, inhaling his poison again and smirking as he watched Sasuke pull the dark haired girl to the dance floor for another dance. It was also at the hospital that he noticed that these two were perfect for each other. Sasuke needed someone quiet but strong. Someone he wouldn't find annoying and would listen to him and yet would be able to stimulate him. Someone with a gentleness to love his flaws and yet the strength to handle his demons. She needed someone who would be honest with her and wouldn't baby her. Would pick her up when she fell but wouldn't rush her. His guidance would give her a stronger resolve in this difficult life.

Shikamaru smirked. Their romance would take time for they did not have the strong friendship that Sakura and Naruto had created nor the comfortably to be themselves that the other two shared. No, they would take time like many other couple out there but Shikamaru knew the out come would be favorable.

Shikamaru took another puff and smiled as his girlfriend came over to him ready to lecture him on his addiction. A few troublesome things had to happen for things to become less troublesome but it all worked out to his favor. He grabbed his girlfriend around the waist and kissed her silencing the beginnings of her protest and he couldn't help the smirk the came to his lips while kissing her.

People said Shikamaru was a lazy ninja that did nothing unless told to, little did they know he was the best actor around.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

Oh, I'm good arn't I? Not what ANY of you expected. I do hope your not disappointed at all. "**evil smirk"**

I'm proud of this and would love feed back! thank you


End file.
